A Mikos Pain, and a Hanyous Heart
by KaNaGi
Summary: 3 years had passed...Kagome was now Kinagi, a mirror image of Kikyo.Clouded by hate and lust for revenge.Can Inuyasha turn her back... or will he suffer the same fate as he did 50 years ago...Will he die by her hands once more...
1. Default Chapter

                                  "Chapter 1:Kagomes Tears"

"Sit,Sit,Sit,Sit" followed by a loud bang, as the hanyou lay unconciose in a deep crater.

A girl with a huge backpack jumped in the well and disappeared.

Moments later the hanyou inuyasha regained consciousness. He carefully climbed out and

dusted his kimono.

"Damb wench.....wuts so important about her stupid test" growled Inuyasha as he

leaned against the well, obviously waiting for her return.

Not long after that inuyasha sensed (or smelled) a familiar scent. *Kikyo*

He followed the scent of his first lover to a clearing not far from the well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                            (Meanwhile in Kagomes Time)  

"Stupid Inuyasha" an angry kagome climbed out of the well cursing to herself.

All he cares about is his stupid jewel, and that walking corpse*

She exited the shrine door and silently made her way home.

*why do I even care about that selfish bastard*

*All I am to him is a shard detector*

She entered the backdoor to the kitchen.

"Mom..."

"Grandpa...Souta is anyone home?" shouted kagome as she entered the kitchen.

"sigh"

*They must'v gone out for dinner, hope they bring home some food*

She placed her bag on the table and made her way to the living room.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" screamed kagome as she ran to her mothers

lifeless body .

"mother...mother..Oh no..mother" "Please don't die"

Tears streaming down her eyes as she grabbed the phone and dialed 911

"please u gotta help me  my mother shes hurt"

"calm down now tell me where u live" asked the operator

(Well I don't know her address so use your imagination)

"BANG" she heard noises outside followed by a scream..

"OH...NO..SOUTA"she ran outside to search for her brother.

"Souta where are you?" She searched for her little brother

Not long after that she found her grandfathers body lying on the floor.

"Grandpa" She knew he was dead.Not far from her grandpas body was 

souta he was still breathing. "Souta..oh god you've lost alot of blood"

She leaned and placed his head on her knees. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Ka..go..me"muttered the boy, pain in his voice.

"I was to weak...I wasn't strong enough" whispered the little boy

"SSSHHHH" replied kagome "Don't talk.. save your energy"

"Someone will come to help us...you'll see"

"You got to hold on...remember I said we would have a big party for your birthday"

tears were falling down her face as she brushed her brothers face, while her other

arm tried to stop the bleeding.

"I promise, that whoever did this will pay"He smiled weakly. And closed his eyes.

"SOUTA" screamed kagome "don't leave me ,please don't leave me.

She stared at her blood stained hands ..Tears streaming down her cheeks.


	2. Kagome's Tears, Kagome's Death

   This is the 2nd chapter , of about I don't know maybe 20 or 15 chapters.

Well hope you enjoy.

                        "Chapter 2: Kagome's Tears"

"Kukukuku" an all to familiar laugh came.

A shadowy figure appeared from behind the Goshinboku tree. Watching

in amusement at the girl.

"YOU" shouted the enraged kagome 

"You bastard you killed them"

"If you had given me the jewel shards they wouldn't have had to die"

"They had nothing to do with this"

"Kukukukuku......." an evil smirk on his face.

"You'll pay you bastard" as she reached for her weapon.

*Damb I left my bow and arrow at the village..I can't fight him alone.*

"Now hand me the shards or you shall join them in hell:" demanded Naraku,.

Anger filled kagome as she remembered her promise to her brother.

As  purple light rose from kagomes hand and was shot at Naraku. (Temporalily 

knocking  him out--YAY) 

She took her chance and ran to the shrine. Once there she made her way to the 

well and jumped in. 

Once she was in Feudal era she wasted no time and started to run to the village 

hoping Inuyasha was there with the others.

"INUYASHA" shouted kagome tears still streaming down her face.

*Where are you inuyasha*

While she was running she noticed two figures standing in the clearing

in the middle of the forest. She quietly approached as she over heard them talk

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Kind of corny but hey this a big part of the story so just read IF YOU DARE

                              ( Inuyasha and Kikyo)

"Do you love her more than me inuyasha" asked kikyo

"Kagomes just a friend ......I love you more than anyone" answered inuyasha

"liar" yelled Kikyo

"I have noticed how close you and that girl had become"

"Do you forget your promise to me"

"You promised me that I was the only one you love, and that you'd protect me no matter  

      what" with that she started to cry (If its possible for her to cry)

Inuyasha slowly approached and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Kikyo….I will never forget my promise, and I shall keep it"

"I lost you before and I don't wanna lose you again"

Inuyasha hugged her afraid that she might disappear 

"We can be together again inuyasha, we can use the jewel to become human

 and live a normal life together just as we had planned 50 years ago"

"Once we rid of Naraku , and gather the jewel shards I will be whole again"

            They stood there for seconds 

"I love you kikyo…and only you"

She lifted her head up and they shared a passionate kiss.

Unaware of the eyes watching from behind a tree.

(I know I know…but be patient Kagome/Inu fans it will get better soon)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Kagome fell on her knees as she watched Inuyasha and kikyo kiss

Her eyes stained with tears as she stood up and ran. 

Her heart was beating fast and faster as if ready to burst.

(Poem does not belong to me)

It only hurts when I'm breathing

It only hurts when I'm breathing

My heart breaks when its beating

My dreams only die when I'm dreaming 

So I hold my breath to forget.

*Why inuyasha. Why?*

*Do you know what will happen to me if you wish her back to life*

*Don't you care about me even as a friend, do you want me to die*

It was raining and raining hard. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to be away from inuyasha, away from everyone. She didn't want her friends to see her, not like this. She was soaked from head to foot, but she didn't care anymore. There was no reason for her live. 

 [Why am I dying to live, if I am living to die] 

She watched the memory of Inuyasha and kikyo kiss, play over and over in her head.

Every word inuyasha said echoed in her head taunting her, making her hurt even more.

"Kagomes just a friend ......I love you more than anyone"

"Kikyo….I will never forget my promise, and I shall keep it"

"I lost you before and I don't wanna lose you again"

"I love you kikyo…and only you"

"I love you kikyo…and only you"

"only you"

"only you"

"STOP IT" screamed kagome as she fell on her knees clutching her head in pain

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE"

The tears made her visions blurry. Her voice grew to a whisper.

"please…. make it stop"

"KUKUKUKUKUKUKU"  Naraku smirked 

"Humans and their foolish affections"

"It's the reason humans are weak, just like inyasha"

"You….you murderer, I'll make you pay for what you did"

"Inuyasha is not here to protect you, he has no time for a weak, helpless human"

"Why would he bother wasting time with you, when he has kikyo by he's side"

"SHUTUP" screamed kagome though she knew it was true.

*Why would inuyasha bother babysitting a weak human like me, when he has kikyo*

Flashbacks:

"Stupid wench.. you can't even hit a demon even if he was right in front of your face" yelled inuyasha

"If only Kikyo were here"

"Sit sit SIT"

Sent Inuyasha through the hard cold ground ( as always)

"would you stop comparing me to her, we're different."

Before long inuyasha recovered from his well you know

"YOUR right I should stop comparing you to her, it would be like comparing a flower to a grain of sand" yelled the enraged Hanyou.

End of Flashback.

*his right its like comparing a flower to a grain of sand* 

*Kikyo is the flower, and I'm the sand*

*A flower, a strong ,beautiful flower, and I a weak sand easily blown away by the wind.*

"Now hand over the jewel, or do you want to join you pathetic family."

"I'll never give the jewel to you" yelled kagome 

"I'd rather die than to hand over the jewel"

"Then you shall have your wish"

"you may have escaped me earlier but that was no more than a minor scratch"

kagome was afraid now the look in narakus eyes, all the courage she had minutes ago now vanished completely. She started to run. * He mustn't get the jewel*

"Do you honestly think you can escape me" 

kagome was running as fast as her legs can go, but soon she felt pain in her right shoulder. And she fell full force on the ground. She could hardly move her body, ahe could feel blood, lots of blood rushing out of her right shoulder. But the memories of shippo and all her friends gave her energy to stand. 

If naraku gets this jewel, he'll get stronger, and he'll kill everyone Miroku, Sango, *Shppo, Kirara, and Inuyasha. I wont let them die, I'll prove to everyone that Im not a weak*

She slowly got up, using her left arm to clutch the wound, and her throbbing right arm to blance herself as she slowly stood up.

"So you still have life in you, still you wont get away from me"

"I'll kill you the way I killed your sibling, kukukuku the fear in his eyes we're so amusing that killing him was enjoyable" said Naraku.

Kagome was never so angry before. 

*How dare he make fun of my brother while he killed him*

kagome's miko powers wasrising, pink aura surrounded her that even naraku quivered.

*How, how did she get so strong , I must not underestimate her*

"You will pay for the crimes you had committed to everyone"

with that said kagome raised her left arm and released a blinding pink light that hit naraku and  destroyed his entire body that only his head remained, with the force of the attack trees that were in the way was completely destroyed.

"How how did she manage such a power that even surpasses that of Kikyo?" the dislocated head of naraku was saying. ( creepy wouldn't want to stumble upon a talking head.)  

"Kagura destroy her and take the jewel do not let her escape" Naraku was still able to summon Kagura even in his current state. With that Kagura appeared and narakus head disappeared (back to his castle I presume). 

Kagome was tired, all that power had taken a great amount of her energy, and her wound was worsening. She wasted no time whatsoever she knew he was still alive, and he would summon his demons. In her current state she would be crushed to death.

So she ran ever so slowly. ( hey if you had those wounds I don't think you'd be able to stand so give her a little break) Still she refused to give up. But she found herself trapped as she was facing  very steep ridge that she can't even see the bottom. ( Like in the episode Kikyo was brought back, and she fell off a tall ridge.) 

Kagome turned around but found herself face to face with kagura.

"Give up Human" *Must not underestimate this human girl*

kagome looked at Kagura, then at the ridge. 

*Oh man I die either way*

She faced Kagura, and clutched the jewel fragments. 

Allowed herself to fall back, she was falling now head first. 

*Even if I die, at least I had died protecting the jewel*

*Inuyasha I know I will never be like Kikyo but if theres something that you can truly compare between us, is that we both loved you.. that I loved you till the verry end.

Muahhhahahahah she's dead… no I'm jus kidding she can't die. I'm not that evil..

This is the 2nd chapter stay tuned for the 3rd chapter coming soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Inuyasha's Regrets

3rd chapter 

Inuyasha's Regret

"Do you love her more than me inuyasha" asked kikyo

"Kagomes just a friend ......I love you more than anyone" answered inuyasha

"liar" yelled Kikyo

"I have noticed how close you and that girl had become"

"Do you forget your promise to me"

"You promised me that I was the only one you love, and that you'd protect me no matter 

what" with that she started to cry (If its possible for her to cry)

Inuyasha slowly approached and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Kikyo….I will never forget my promise, and I shall keep it"

"I lost you before and I don't wanna lose you again"

Inuyasha hugged her afraid that she might disappear 

"We can be together again inuyasha, we can use the jewel to become human

and live a normal life together just as we had planned 50 years ago"

"Once we rid of Naraku , and gather the jewel shards I will be whole again"

They stood there for seconds 

"I love you kikyo…and only you"

She lifted her head up and they shared a passionate kiss.

Unaware of the eyes watching from behind a tree.

It was raining now, inuyasha's sense's were getting weaker, he could not smell anything, only heard rain drops, and the whistles of the wind. Yet he knew something was wrong, something was not right, but he didn't know what it was that was bothering him. He couldn't shake the feeling off. He and kikyos conversation had just ended, and now he was on he's way back to the village. Kagome would be back tomorrow just as she promised. He felt guilty for some reason those words he had told kikyo were true yet he cared about Kagome more than a friend. He loved both of them. But he knew one day he would have to choose one, and only one, until then he would keep loving both.

When he arrived at Kaedas hut everyone was asleep, Sango was asleep in the corner of the hut, near her laid kirara, and shippo. And in the far corner was the lecherous monk, he had bandages on his head. ( I think we know wut happened there lol) 

Inuyasha was tired and soaking wet, he carefully removed his red upper haori and sat near the fire. 

" So where have you been, we have not seen you today since kagome left" said the still sleepy miroku who had been woken by inuyasha's arrival.

"None of your damb business monk" irritated by the monks question.

" I just hope you were not with kikyo again" said Miroku, knew where inuyasha had been earlier it was written in the hanyous eyes, regret, love, guilt. 

" Even if I was that's my concern and not yours." Yelled inuyasha

" inuyasha you know what will happen if kagome finds out"

"I know I know you don't have to remind me" 

"You should not have given Kagome false hope" miroku calmly said.

" keh whatever" 

He hated it when the monk is right..

Flashback:

She stood there looking down the village, the same spot where Kikyo use to sit. Her hair swayed with the wind, how she looked so peaceful, so carefree, so beautiful. She noticed my presence and slowly looked back and smiled how I loved that smile. For a moment I stood there just watching her, portraying every detail. Her figure, her smile, her eyes, the sunset that played behind her making the picture more perfect. How beautiful she looked, she called me to join her, as she returned to watching the sunset. I slowly walked forward taking baby steps at a time. The scent of her wound was strong now, I could smell her blood, guilt consumed me, I was not able to protect her earlier that day I was to preoccupied thinking about Kikyo's sake that I had forgotten kagome was there and she had gotten hurt. And still she never blamed me for her injuries, she merely understood. 

Still I could not forgive myself. I had stood there and watched her get hurt. What if she had died because of my carelessness. Tears streamed down my face as I hugged her from behind, I couldn't believe that I was crying for this girl when I had never cried for anyone besides my mother. How she makes me feel weak, but at the same time making me stronger. 

" I'm sorry I'm so sorry" and I truly meant it

My actions surprised her as she turned around and found me crying, her eyes they showed so much emotions. She was surprised to find the great inuyasha crying because she was hurt. She whipped my tears away, and smiled.

"Why are you sorry you didn't do anything wrong" 

I hugged her harder, but lessened my grip when I realized her wounds. 

" Kagome I thought I was going to loose you" 

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

"I lost Kikyo before, and I don't want to loose you to" fear was in his voice

"inuyasha...." guilt was in her voice she felt guilty seeing him cry.

"didn't I say I'll always be by your side" 

"kagome....I..I...I lo..ve you" I couldn't believe what I had said. I told her how I felt.

End of flashback

* I had betrayed both of them, both Kikyo and kagome. I told kagome I loved her, then told Kikyo that Kagome was only a friend to me . I don't know what to do anymore*

"inuyasha....inuyasha" miroku's calls had woken him from his trance.

"What" 

"You better get some sleep, Kagome will be back tomorrow afternoon, and if you don't want her to find out, I advice you to get some rest...you look like shit right now."

" Shut up monk" yelled the hanyou nearly waking the others.

With all that said they had grown tired of arguing and surrendered to sleep, after all he is tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning he had woken early, and decided to take a walk, to calm his mind.

He spent the day sitting on a tree, just close to the well. he had not eatin anything at all and he was well hungry. Finally he grew impatient, it was getting dark now and she was not back yet. 

" Damb wench, whats taking her too long" finally loosing his temper he jumped off the tree and made his way to the well. At first he waited there, (well you know inuyasha he's verry impatient). *Ughhh thats it she's gonna pay for making me wait*

Without a second thought he jumped in, expecting to be transported to Kagomes time, but nothing happened. He was still in Feudal Japan. 

*What the Hell, why isn't it working* he was confused and he felt that something was wrong. 

*had kagome sealed the well, was she that angry at him for their argument, had he said something wrong...no something was not right, he had done worse before and she had never sealed the well.* There it is again that feeling had come back, he felt it before, that night he was with kikyo. Now he was panicking, something seriously was wrong. 

* What if something happened to kagome* he ran back to the village he needed to find Kaeda for information. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha have you said anything to kagome to make her angry" asked kaeda

"no... we just had our usual argument that's all"

"Your all acting as if it's my fault"

" I cannot understand why the well is sealed, is it possible that it has sealed itself, or has kagome sealed it, I've taught her how but I never expected it to be this soon"

kaeda tried looking for explanation.

"I'm worried" the monk said

"Everyone is houshi" Sango said, but she was worried real worried.


	4. Inu's dream

Well peeps this the 4th chapter of the fic. Working on the 5th and 6th chapter that I will put up soon. Sorry the chapters were short I'll try to make it longer. Well enjoy.. Please tell me what you think about my fic, and I'll be more than happy to fix it.

"Inus dream"

"Inuyasha….you had been waiting by the well for 3 weeks now perhaps it is time to accept the fact that Kagome will never return." Said Miroku.

"Shutup….monk, who said I'm waiting for that stupid wench, she still has my jewel shards, and I'm waiting for her to return it." Yelled the angry hanyou.

"How dare that wench run of with my jewel shards"

"Hhmmm it's very unusual for kagome to leave without a reason" said the monk

"Inuyasha are you certain Kagome had not returned that night, perhaps she saw you and kikyo together." thinking the only reason that kagome would leave is if she saw Inuyasha and kikyo together again.

" No.. I didn't smell her scent" answered the hanyou cooling down a bit.

" Is kikyo not a powerful miko, is she not capable of " ( Remember in episode 23 Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's kiss.. Kikyo used her powers to make kagome invisible thus Inuyasha could not sense kagome's presence..)

" Shutup... you don't know her. Kikyo would never do that" yelled Inuyasha

" Inuyasha have you forgotten what she had done before, she used her powers to keep you from sensing and seeing Kagome." Miroku calmly said

" Still there must be a bigger reason Kagome left, perhaps you said something to Kikyo that would hurt Kagome's feelings" 

" Inuyasha what exactly did you and Kikyo talk about" asked Miroku

" None of your business, and just leave me alone" yelled Inuyasha.

Miroku finally losing his temper raised his staff and prepared to give the Hanyou just what he deserves. BANG...

" OWWW..what the hell was that for you stupid monk" screamed the Hanyou as bumps started to form on his head.

" Are you gonna confess or shall I bring Sango here with her hourokutsu" ( Sorry I forget the name of her boomerang) inuyasha's eyes opened with fear. if there's one thing he's learned, is that women are more dangerous than any demon he's fought. And he had witnessed the suffering the monk went through everyday. Still he could not blame them after all it was the monks own fault. 

" Kikyo wants to live again, Once we destroy Naraku she plans to use the jewel to turn us both human" Inuyasha calmly said.

" And you agreed" 

"........."

BANG

" Do you know what will happen if you brought Kikyo back to life.... Kagome and Kikyo shares the same soul. If you we're to bring Kikyo back to life who knows what will become of Kagome" yelled Miroku.

" Perhaps it was best that kagome left, if you will bring her only death."

" I would never do anything to hurt Kagome" yelled inuyasha

" you hurt her times over and over, and you don't even realize it" murmured Miroku as he turned to leave the Hanyou to ponder in his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha had heard what the monk had said just before he left. He's words haunted him. 

* What did he mean.... you hurt her times over and over, and you don't even realize it.... damb monk, he'll have to beat it out of him later*

Inuyasha calmly sat beside the well again.... thinking how he missed Kagome, and soon sleep took over.

Inuyasha's dream:

He was walking, he didn't know where to go, just knew he had to find something. His senses were useless, somehow he could not smell or hear anything. His senses were cut down to normal humans. 

Suddenly he saw something, at first it was a blur, then it became clearer, and clearer. It was Kagome, he didn't know whether to be happy that he finally saw her, or to be angry at her for making him wait, and leaving without a good reason or even saying a proper goodbye. He stopped when he noticed that she was kneeling on the ground. He walked closer. 

" Kagome...... where have you been." his voice soft so as not to scare her.

"Every ones been worried about you"

"Kagome"

Suddenly she stood up and ran, ran right through him. At first he stood there dumbfounded. 

* What the hell, what just happened*

Then suddenly he noticed the reason Kagome was crying. he walked closer. He watched as he and Kikyo were kissing. he could not believe his eyes, as a hundred question ran through his mind. Questions HE could not answer.

* Why couldn't kagome hear him, How did she run through him, How is he standing here, if he's over there with Kikyo?* 

Realization hit him, he was looking at the night kagome left. * She had seen him with Kikyo again, and this time the things he had said was much worse than before... He had confessed his love for Kikyo, declared Kagome as only a friend just weeks after he had told her he loved her. He had agreed to bring back Kikyo with the jewel, witch would endanger Kagome's life. He felt miserable, and he was the one to blame. Now he knew what the monk meant, he had hurt Kagome, every time he ran to kikyo, or even mentioned her name. He was hurting Kagome without realizing it.

Suddenly it became foggy, it was hard to see anything at all. The images of Kikyo and him disappeared, everything was gone. Soon he was falling, falling in complete darkness. 

End of dream....

He woke up, still sitting by the well. It was dark now, and sweat was all over his face.. The dream was still fresh in his mind. He slowly stood, and made his way to a nearby river. 

He washed his face, then stared at his reflection. Guilt was eating him, eating him inside. 

* That dream was real, it had happened* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well end of chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be up soon. If you would like, send me poems that are related to this story, and I would be more than happy to post it up. Don't forget to tell me your opinion about my fic. 


	5. Kikyo Inu's dream2

                                                                                        Kikyo/ Inu's Dream 2

 Chapter 5 people sorry took long….. 

Inuyasha was looking at his reflestion when he smelled Kikyo's blood. Forgetting about his dream. 

Instinct ran through his mind as he swiftly ran to her rescue. 

~sniff~sniff~ she's really close. 

~sniff~ I smell her.

Kikyo is near, I have to save her.  

As he reached his destination, he found Kikyo lying on the ground, a pudle of blood surrounding her body.

( tell me if Kikyo can't bleed and maybe I'll change it)  He ran to her side, and picked up her body. 

Blood swiftly ran through her Kimono, as it stained his fire rat kimono. 

Carrying her body he ran to the village to seek kaedas aid. He tried to run fast trying to get to the village as fast as he can,

 at the same time trying to be slow and gentle as to not cause her further injuries.. 

Finally he made it to the village, and ran to Kaedas hut abruptly waking up everyone in the hut.

 They were not fond of Kikyo, as they eyed her suspiciously. But they could do nothing, the woman was injured, 

and they had to help her anyway they can, as would Kagome if she were there. 

For days she laid in bed, not yet regaining consciousness. And through those times Inuyasha stayed by her side refusing 

to let go of her hands, and refusing to leave her side. Everyone watched in hate,

hoping kagome would not return to see this, for it would cause her more pain.   

It was raining awfully hard, imprisoning them in the hut, with the tragic priestess. 

Kaeda had done everything to keep the priestess alive.

" Who do you think had done this Inuyasha…… I've always thought Kikyo's miko

 powers were rivaled by no demon." Asked the monk.

" Do you think it was Naraku" asked Sango.

" No! naraku hasn't shown himself for weeks now…  but who ever it is, will pay"

yelled the hanyou nearly waking shippo and kirara, who was cuddled up together.

" When Kikyo wakes I want her to take kagome's place" Inuyasha said with confident trying to 

hide the pain in his heart.

" WHAT…." Yelled both Sango, and miroku.

" What of Kagome… Inuyasha! what if she returns." Said miroku

" She's not coming back…." Inuyasha quietly said as he remembered his dream. 

Pain shot through his heart, as he closed his eyes, to keep the others from seeing his pain. 

He didn't want to tell them about his dream, he didn't want them to know. 

They would make him feel more guilty and hurt than he already is.

" What makes you so sure" yelled Sango as her anger rising.  

"  SShhhh sango you'll wake shippo. do you want him to hear, he has suffered enough."

  Miroku whispered.

Finaly calming down she sat and stared hatefully at the hanyou and the priestess.

As they all fell asleep, despite the rain and thunder raging outside the hut.

                                             Inu's dream 2

He stood there not knowing where he was. Rain poured yet when the rain drops feel on him he could not feel it,

 only that it disappeared when it touched him.

Suddenly he saw someone approaching, someone was walking toward him, ever so slowly.

 At first he could not make out who it was, until it came closer and closer. And he soon realized that it was Kagome.

 He stood there not knowing what to do, * Is this another dream, is he only a ghost in his dreams that no one can see or feel him.

 He stared at her eyes, he knew she was in pain, because of him.  He wanted to ease he suffering, he wanted to hug her,

 and cradle her, he would do anything to make her feel better.  

He approached her and attempted to hug her, only to pass through her body as she continued to walk.

 He was invisible, but when he passed through her he felt her pain. The pain shot through his heart, as if someone had stabbed his heart.

 He nearly collapsed as the pain worsened and worsened. 

*Is this what she is feeling now, Is this what he had done to her* He held his chest, as tears forced their way through his eyes. 

Suddenly the pain ceased, and he stood in confusion. He looked back to find Kagome on her knees, he ran to her side.

 Trying to make her feel his presence.

She was crying harder, clutching her head in pain. 

    "please…. make it stop" she whispered.

  It was a light whisper, but he had heard it. It made his heart melt

      He dropped on his knees. 

"I'm sorry kagome… I didn't mean to hurt you again. If you could hear me please forgive me" 

 He hated himself for causing her so much pain. He had promised to protect her, and yet he could not protect her from himself.  

Suddenly everything stopped as if time itself stopped. All the trees, and rain ceased motion. He looked around in confusion,

 as darkness surrounded him again, this time he was falling faster, falling endlessly in darkness.

End Of Dream

He awoke with sweat all over his face. This was the second dream, and he grew worry about Kagome.

Yet he could not do anything if the well refuses to let him pass. His body ached.

Soon he realized something was wrong……..

Kikyo was missing she was not in the hut anymore……

5th chapter done… please tell me what you think about it…  lol cliff hanger…. Muahhahahahahah well 6th chapter will be up in a day or

 two so please be patient. 


	6. Kagura's Message

6th chapter…. 

"Kagura's Message"

Worry was etched on his face.

*She's still injured, she can't be out here in this weather*

His worry grew and grew as he quickly ran out the hut to search for the injured priestess. He could not sense her scent for the rain was washing away the smell, and he could not see her in the darkness of the night. So he ran where ever his feet went.

Minutes pass as he wandered around the forest, his whole body was soaked in rain, nothing was left dry. 

Soon he found her. She stood there back towards him. At first he stood there watching her back, trying to piece together the reason why she was there. Why she was standing near the well.

Suddenly sensing his presence 

"Inuyasha..... do you truly love me" she asked.. 

As she slowly turned around to face the hanyou.

He stood there staring at her eyes, they were different, even her voice has changed. Her voice was no longer cold, it has become more gentle and sweet. Her eyes they showed emotion. He realized that he was seeing the real Kikyo, the old Kikyo he knew, she has changed back to his Kikyo. He didn't question how or why, he was happy.

She stared at the hanyou as tears began to fall, waking the hanyou from his thoughts.

" Kikyo..... you know the answer to that question" answered the hanyou, as he ran and hugged her.

" Kikyo I want you to join us.... I... I ... want ..y..ou to ta..ke Kagome's place" Those words were one of the hardest things he had to say, yet he had no choice, Kagome was never coming back after what he did. 

" If it would bring me closer to you, then I would gladly take her place." replied Kikyo.

Then he remembered the question he was etching to ask.

" Kikyo why did you come to this place, at this time, you shouldn't be walking walking around, your still injured" asked the curios hanyou.

For a moment her eyes darkened , then became gentle again. 

" I came here because I sensed something." she pulled away from the hug, as she stared at the hanyou. her eyes became more serious.

"Is this the well that my reincarnation had come from" She asked curiously.

" Odd I sense no spiritual energy" said the priestess. 

" How did you know about Kagome and the well" said the surprised hanyou.

" Kaeda had told me of the girl, and where she had come from" 

" So where has she gone, does she not journey with you" 

" No... not anymore.... lets go back you still need rest." abruptly changing the subject. 

They walked back together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came as everyone woke from their sleep, and found kikyo awake preparing breakfast.

At first everyone except inuyasha glared at her suspiciously. Noticing the glares Kikyo turned and smiled.

" I understand you despise me for all the trouble I've put you all through in the past" 

" please accept my apology" everyone stared at her in disbelief.

" Now shall we have breakfast..... I'm quit sure you are all hungry" with everyone still staring at her in confusion.

While everyone was eating breakfast, Inuyasha's ears twitched as he stood and sniffed the air.

~sniff~ sniff~ 

" What is it" Miroku worriedly asked.

" Kagura..... she's here" with that said he ran out side first, while everyone grabbed their weapons and followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There outside the village stood Kagura. She watched in amusement as everyone hurried out. She was surprised to see Kikyo.

" Hahahahahaahahaha so she is your replacement for the human girl" spat out kagura as she eyed Kikyo.

" So why did you come here ..... Naraku too scared to face us himself" taunted Inuyasha, as he readied his tetsaiga.

Everyone was holding their weapons preparing to attack kagura. Miroku with his staff stood near Sango and her giant boomerang , Shippo, and the transformed Kirara. Kikyo, and Kaeda with their bow and arrows behind Inuyasha. 

" 7 against one... now that's not fair" an evil smirk was etched on her face.

" I came to deliver a message"

Everyone stood there confused, as Kagura dropped a blooded clothe in front of the gang.

~sniff~sniff~ * what da... that smells like kagome's blood*

He hurriedly ran to pick it up, and he soon realized that it was a piece of Kagome's uniform. he unfolded the bloody cloth and inside was Kagome's chain necklace. The necklace she wore where the jewel was hung.

" Where did you get this, wheres kagome" anger was rising in inuyasha's vein.

" The human girl is dead, I know because I was there." kagura smirked as she saw the expressions on everyones face. Everyone was surprised all except Kikyo. 

"liar" yelled shippo as tears began to fall.

" YOU... BITCH I'll KILL YOU" inuyasha's anger burst as he attacked only to be pushed back by an invisible barrier. 

Everyone took turns attacking kagura. but all their efforts failed, for the barrier was too strong, even for Kikyo's sacred arrows. Every time they hit the barrier their attacks would be reflected back to its source, hitting them full force.

" You.. coward come out of there and fight" yelled inuyasha as he readied to attack, only to be sent back with his own attacks. * damb this is like fighting myself* thought inuyasha.

" I'll kill you for hurting Kagome" screamed inuyasha.

" Why so angry hanyou. I did not slay your woman, she brought it upon herself" followed by Kaguras evil laughter.

Suddenly kagura disappeared then reappeared behind inuyasha.

" Do you want to know how she died" she whispered in his ear. Inuyasha quickly turned and slashed his tetsaiga, but only hit air, for Kagura disappeared again.

* She's much stronger now, and heck a lot much faster*

The sky darkened as everyone grew quiet trying to figure kaguras whereabouts.

Then she reappeared heading for inuyasha with such speed that he did not see her until it was too late. 

" AAAAHHHHHHHHH" screamed inuyasha as he was sent flying , hitting trees. ( and breaking them)

" cease this or you shall die" everyone turned their attention on Kikyo as an arrow flew towards kagura. With her speed she was able to escape. Yet she was not fast enough for the arrow had scratched her face. She stood surprised as Kikyo readied another arrow. 

" the next one won't miss" said Kikyo.

Fearing for her like Kagura disappeared. though they had won, their was nothing to celebrate about. 

Well chapter 6th is up chapter 7 will be up soon so please review. 


	7. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 7

                                              "The Truth Hurts"

Inu's Dream 3

He stood there watching Kagome. He was once again invisible to everyone. And he could do nothing but watch. He was glued to his place, he tried to move, to run to her, to protect her, but somehow he was chained to his place. Something was keeping him from moving, it was like invisible ropes binding him from escaping. 

He could see her pain, he could smell her blood. He saw Kagome as she was trapped between Kagura, and the cliff. The determination to protect her broke the binds that kept him from moving. Finally he was free. He quickly ran to her, reaching his hands out, but it was too late she had fallen. 

" KAGOMEEEEEE" he screamed, as he jumped after her, trying to reach her. He tried to reach his hands to her. His hands was an inch away from her. 

Then he heard it, it was Kagome's voice….

*Even if I die, at least I had died protecting the jewel*

*Inuyasha I know I will never be like Kikyo but if there's something that you can truly compare between us, is that we both loved you.. that I loved you till the very end.*

" Noo I won't let you die" he yelled praying that she might hear him, forgetting that this was only a dream, only an image.

Then she started to fade, she was slowly fading into darkness. 

" KAGOMEE" he screamed watching her fade, and soon he found himself alone, falling in darkness.

In every dream he found himself falling in darkness.

*This is how Kagome felt when she was falling in darkness… Alone, she had felt alone.*

" Kagome…. Please come back I need you… I.. I… Love you" his words echoed in the never ending darkness.

End of Dream…

He awoke once again with sweat all over his face. *Inuyasha I know I will never be like Kikyo but if there's something that you can truly compare between us, is that we both loved you.. that I loved you till the very end.* her words echoed through his head refusing to stop.

*his Kagome had chosen to die, she was so kind so selfless. That even after what she saw and heard, even in death she held no bitter thought towards him, or Kikyo. How could he have done that to her. It was his fault, it was his fault why she suffered. If he hadn't been with Kikyo that night, he could have protected her. He failed her, he failed to protect her, he had let her die* 

He realized how important Kagome was to him. He realized how much he loved her.

       ( Poem does not belong to me…. I just loved it)

Love is a jealous game between your mind and your heart often you….

Don't know what you feel… and it can tear you apart.

It can be you your worst enemy, or your very close friend.

But you'll never really know till you've lost someone in the end…

Don't make a special person wait to long cause they might not be there 

When you want them to be…

It was late in the night and everyone was already asleep. He found Kikyo asleep beside him, and everyone else was at the farthest corner of the hut. Pain shot through his body, he found his arm and shoulder covered with a mix of herbs, bandages, and blood.

Wanting to be alone he made his way outside. And jumped on one of the branches of the Goshinboku tree, he always loved this tree, it was here were he met his eternal sleep, here is where he had first met Kagome. Tears began to fall freely down his eyes. He felt no shame to cry. For years he acted, and yet this was the hardest thing he had to go through. He would never be the same again, a big portion of his soul died with kagome.

*Kagome.. I've fooled myself in believing I loved Kikyo, I was so blind to see how much I cared for you, if I could take back everything I said … I would. I would take it all back* 

 ~ If Your Not The One~  By: Daniel Bedingfield
    
    If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?
    
    If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?
    
    If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call
    
    If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all
    
    I never know what the future brings
    
    But I know you are here with me now
    
    We'll make it through
    
    And I hope you are the one I share my life with
    
    I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand
    
    If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?
    
    Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?
    
    If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
    
      
    
    
    
    If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?
    
    If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?
    
    If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?
    
    I don't know why youre so far away
    
    But I know that this much is true  
    
      
    
    
    
    We'll make it through
    
    And I hope you are the one I share my life with
    
    And I wish that you could be the one I die with
    
    And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
    
      
    
    
    
    I hope I love you all my life
    
    I dont want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand
    
    If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am
    
    Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?
    
    'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away
    
    And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today
    
    'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right
    
    And though I can't be with you tonight
    
    And know my heart is by your side
    
    I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand
    
    If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am
    
    Is there any way that I can stay in your arms

He took out Kagome's bloodied cloth and held it close to him, memories of Kagome ran through his mind like a movie clip playing over and over.

Flashback:

They were fighting a centipede demon, and it was after Kagome and the jewel. He was suppose to be there to protect her. But when Kikyo came he had left Kagome's side thinking Kikyo needed protection thus leaving Kagome unprotected. 

She stood there looking down the village, the same spot where Kikyo use to sit. Her hair swayed with the wind, how she looked so peaceful, so carefree, so beautiful. She noticed my presence and slowly looked back and smiled how I loved that smile. For a moment I stood there just watching her, portraying every detail. Her figure, her smile, her eyes, the sunset that played behind her making the picture more perfect. How beautiful she looked, she called me to join her, as she returned to watching the sunset. I slowly walked forward taking baby steps at a time. The scent of her wound was strong now, I could smell her blood, guilt consumed me, I was not able to protect her earlier that day I was to preoccupied thinking about Kikyo's sake that I had forgotten kagome was there and she had gotten hurt. And still she never blamed me for her injuries, she merely understood. 

Still I could not forgive myself. I had stood there and watched her get hurt. What if she had died because of my carelessness. Tears streamed down my face as I hugged her from behind, I couldn't believe that I was crying for this girl when I had never cried for anyone besides my mother. How she makes me feel weak, but at the same time making me stronger. 

" I'm sorry I'm so sorry" and I truly meant it

My actions surprised her as she turned around and found me crying, her eyes they showed so much emotions. She was surprised to find the great inuyasha crying because she was hurt. She whipped my tears away, and smiled.

"Why are you sorry you didn't do anything wrong" 

I hugged her harder, but lessened my grip when I realized her wounds. 

" Kagome I thought I was going to loose you" 

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you"

"I lost Kikyo before, and I don't want to loose you to" fear was in his voice

"inuyasha...." guilt was in her voice she felt guilty seeing him cry.

"didn't I say I'll always be by your side" 

"kagome....I..I...I lo..ve you" I couldn't believe what I had said. I told her how I felt.

End of Flashback…

More tears began to fall. * if only he wasn't so blinded she might still be here with him* How he wishes that in the morning when he wakes, Kagome would be there preparing breakfast. She had always made him feel better. He knew before that Kikyo is Kikyo and Kagome is Kagome. That they may look alike, but they were different in so many ways. When he was with Kikyo he had to be perfect, he always had to act serious. Yet when he was around Kagome he could act like himself, he didn't have to pretend. He felt free in Kagome's presence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. 3 years later

8th Chapter

" 3 years Later"

" Kikyo you need to help Inuyasha, he still suffers from Kagome's death, and I fear that if it goes on he will... not survive." said Sango as she and Kikyo we're talking in the hot spring. During the years, Kikyo and Sango had become close friends. But she could never replace Kagome. True she was Sango's close friend, still Kagome was her BEST friend, no one can ever replace her. 

" I cannot help him" replied the priestess.

Flashback: 

A year after they found out about Kagome's death.

" You said you loved me, you said she was no more than a friend to you" sobbed Kikyo.

" then why is it till now you refuse to accept the fact that she is dead"

" I had given you time to recover, but its been too long, you need to let her go Inuyasha"

" You are only hurting yourself"

Still he did not move, and remained quiet, as if she was not even there. 

End of Flashback.

" I've tried so many times, still he refuses to move on" Kikyo calmly said.

" sigh...... if only Kagome was here" sighed Sango.

For a split second, Kikyo's eyes glowed with a sudden hate. ~ I won't, I refuse to let that human girl steal back what is now mine. I have taken her soul, her friends, her life, and I'm so close to reclaiming Inuyasha's heart. I won't let all my efforts go to waste.~

" Kikyo... Kikyo? Are you alright" asked Sango as she watched Kikyo with curiosity.

" Hmmm.... yes I am fine" replied Kikyo.

~Rustle~Rustle~ they heard rustles in the near by bush. Kikyo, and Sango quickly covered themselves. 

Sango reached for a rock, and threw it at the perverted spy.

" Owwww, I was only checking if you we're both alright" screamed the unknown spy . 

Another rock was thrown, and another scream of agony.

" That'll teach you not to intrude, you perverted monk" screamed Sango.

" you never learn..." said the now taller Kitsune, as he dragged the unconscious monk, before the ladies kill him. ( lol 3 years, and he hasn't changed..)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not far from the camp, on a tall tree branch, sat Inuyasha. Lost in his thoughts.

(One Sided Love) Poem does not belong to me

If I had only known,

That day was to be the last. 

If I had only known, 

You would be lost forever within the past. 

If I had only known,

That your face I would no longer see.

If I had only known,

Maybe you would still be here with me.

If I had only known,

I would have held you closer,

I would have held you tighter,

I would not let go.

If I had only known,

I would have whispered into your ear,

Telling you how much you mean to me,

Reminding you how much I hold you dear.

If I had only known,

I would have kept you in my arms,

I would have ignored our past troubles,

Just you and me, safe and warm.

If I had only known,

I would have spent a night with you, 

Together.. underneath an elegant blanket of stars.

Dwindling on our old vows of forever.

But yet I already know

These things will never come to be.

for were already alone,

it is no longer "us"

Instead just you or "me".

If I had only known,

That day was to be the last.

If I had only known,

You would be lost forever within the past.

If I had only known,

That your face I would no longer see.

If I ad only known,

Maybe you would still be here with me.

Maybe we would still be together...

If I had only known...

*if he had only known, maybe she would still be here with him, If he had only known*

He had spent years looking for that cliff in his dreams, the cliff where he had seen Kagome fall to her death.

He wanted to find it, he wanted to place flowers upon it, he wanted to stand at the very spot she had met her death. He wanted to weep upon the spot. It was hard to accept the fact that she was gone, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. A portion of himself still believes that she is alive, that she will come back, someday. Until he sees proof, then that portion of his soul would never accept it. Even though she wasn't by his side, she was always alive in his heart. He often spent time alone, he couldn't look at Kikyo, or bear to be around her. Once he could not look at Kagome, because she reminded him of Kikyo, now he could not look at Kikyo, because she reminded him of the night he had hurt Kagome, the night that she met her death. The night he should have protected her, but instead spent time with Kikyo. 

He was given a second chance to love, and be loved in return. Yet he was also given a second chance with his past love. He was given the choice, his past, or the present, and he had chosen his past. Now he regretted it, he had to live with the consequences of his decisions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night while everyone slept, Inuyasha laid awake, observing the priestess that laid asleep in the sleeping bag. Remembering that Kagome once slept in that same bag. He leaped in front of her, and slowly he started to comb her bangs back.

" Inuyasha what are you doing" said the now awake priestess, as she sat up.

Inuyasha saw not Kikyo but Kagome. Happiness took over him, as he hugged her.

"Inuyasha are you alright" the priestess said. 

" You've come back to me..." replied Inuyasha.

" You were gone for so long"

" INUYASHA" Kikyo said. She was becoming angry, Inuyasha saw her as Kagome.

~he still loves that human girl, he loves her more than me~

" Inuyasha I am not Kagome" replied Kikyo

Inuyasha ceased hugging her, and realized what he was doing.

" I'm sorry" he said, and walked away, into the forest. Kikyo stood and followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was walking in the dark forest. 

~what was he doing, Kagome is not Kikyo, even if Kikyo has Kagome's soul, she's not Kagome, she's not Kagome, she's not Kagome.~ he thought over and over.

" Inuyasha..." called Kikyo.

He froze in his place, he didn't want to see her, not right now.

" Inuyasha... you still love her don't you"

"......" no reply

She slowly approached him from behind, and buried her face in his long silver hair.

" Give me a chance... to ease you pain, let me make you forget, even for awhile."

He felt his back was wet, and realized that she was crying. He turned around and looked at her.

~he made her cry, he hated seeing a woman cry.~ guilt ate at his soul, as he hugged Kikyo. 

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry"

Not far away, surrounded by darkness stood two figures watching Inuyasha, and Kikyo hug. One that of a human, and the other of a giant demon dog, slightly bigger than Kirara.

"Grrr" purred the demon dog. As it eyed the priestess in the Hanyou's embrace.

Suddenly the hanyou felt their presence. The hanyou looked around, as he placed his hands on the sheath of his sword.. The demon dog eyed the hanyou, and rested it's gaze upon the priestess behind him. The demon dog's eyes glowed with a deep hatred.

Evrything in the forest ceased motion.

"Soon... Kiori...soon" came the cold reply of the taller figure, as she petted the giant demon dog. And gazed at the hanyou.

" Soon we shall meet again Inuyasha..." with that said both figures dissapeared in thin air. And the forest came to life again.

Well chapter 8th is up peeps. muahhahahah try to guess who these mysterious figures are.

And what are they planning against Inuyasha, Kikyo, and the crew, is it revenge, jealousy, or a deep grudge.

Or all of the above. Stay tuned to find out the identity of this mysterious figure,, on chapter 9 and 10.


	9. A Heart Of Stone

This is Chapter 9 peeps....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I'll explain it now so you won't be confused. The Jewel is divided in to 3 pieces. Naraku obviously holds Kagome's piece, so Naraku has half of the jewel. The other half is divided in 2, Inuyasha and the gang has 50% of that half, and soon you'll find out who holds the other 50%. So be patient, if you still don't get it then please email me, or send me a review so I can explain it to you. Thank You!!! If there is anything else that is confusing, please let me know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: 

" Inuyasha... you still love her don't you"

"......" no reply

She slowly approached him from behind, and buried her face in his long silver hair.

" Give me a chance... to ease you pain, let me make you forget, even for awhile."

He felt his back was wet, and realized that she was crying. He turned around and looked at her.

~he made her cry, he hated seeing a woman cry.~ guilt ate at his soul, as he hugged Kikyo. 

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry"

Then he felt it, a sudden cold chill. It ran through his body, making the hair in the back of his neck stand. He let go of Kikyo. He stood there eyeing his surroundings. 

" What is the matter Inuyasha" asked the Miko curiously.

" Something's here" answered the hanyou as he placed his hands on the sheath of his sword daring it to show itself.

The forest ceased motion, as if time itself stopped. He stood there, with the Miko behind him. No sound was heard but the heartbeat of his throbbing heart. ( after all Kikyo doesn't have a heart, since she is still a corpse) ~Thud~Thud~thud~thud~ faster and faster his heart raced. 

'Soon we shall meet again Inuyasha' a cold, female voice echoed through is head.

'Who are you' he thought... ( they are communicating telepathically, he is hearing it only in his head, so Kikyo did not hear it~

'no reply' 

Then the forest came to life again, Everything was back to normal.

"let us return to the others" muttered Kikyo. 

* no... She cannot be alive, I refuse to believe it* thought Kikyo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Inuyasha laid awake.

'Soon we shall meet again Inuyasha' *that voice, where have I heard it before*

*Who was she and what did she want* questions began popping in his head, questions that would remain unanswered. Is she their enemy, or their foe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Next Morning"

"there is a rumor, that a powerful priestess in a village not far from here holds 1/4 of the jewel" said Miroku.

" How far is this village" asked Sango.

" perhaps a few miles from here, if we hurry we'll make it there before night falls" said the monk.

" then what are we waiting for" said the anxious hanyou, forgetting the about the mysterious figures.

* finally, jewel shards* thought inuyasha.

Later...

It was almost lunch... and the group was unusually quiet.

Inuyasha was way ahead of the others. Sango, and Kikyo were riding on Kirara.

While Miroku and Shippo rode Kagome's bike.

It wasn't long before they decided to rest, and of course eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While everyone was eating, a thought ran through the Monks head.

" Inuyasha what if the priestess refuses to give the jewel" he curiously asked.

" Then we'll take the jewel, we can't let Naraku get his hands on it" Inuyasha choked out through his mouth filled with food. ( I don't know what they eat, since they can't eat noodles anymore)

" The priestess is said to be powerful and skilled, that even the most fearsome demon was no match for her." explained the monk.

" And I have heard her beauty is rivaled only by her Miko powers." Miroku said with a mischievous look on his face. ( we all know what's running in that brain of his lol)

" That explains why you know so much about her" said the disgusted hanyou.

Everyone stared at Miroku with a disgusted face, all except for Kikyo who seemed to be in deep thought.

* This priestess, they speak of... Something about this brings me discomfort*

" Kikyo... Kikyo is everything alright, you've not touched your food" asked the concerned Sango, waking the priestess from her thoughts.

" yes everything is alright" answered the priestess as she stood and walked off, leaving the others staring after her retreating form.

"I'll go check on her" said the little Kitsune who only grew a few inches taller.

Kikyo sat in a field surrounded by colorful flowers, as a fluffy object came to rest on her lap.

She immediately petted the Kitsune, who she grew to love as her own child over the years.

" Kikyo why are you so sad" asked Shippo as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

" Is it because of Inuyasha," added the little Kitsune.

" Don't worry I'm still here" he said as he hugged the priestess.

Not far from them a shadow watched as Shippo hugged the priestess. Its eyes reflecting the scene. As if a mirror reflecting an image. Then it disappeared in the darkness of the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not far away...

In a village, in a hut sat a figure. As she stared into a blazing purple fire. In it she watched the little Kitsune and the priestess hug. For a moment her eyes showed sadness, as she stared at the Kitsune, and instantly replaced by hate, as she caught sight of the priestess.

With a wave of her hand the purple fire disappeared. 

" So they seek the jewel" she spoke.

" Myouga" she called.

" Yes my Lady" answered the little flea, as he entered and kneeled in front of her.

" lead them to the to the village, and give them a little tour" she commanded.

" It is time I take back what is mine"

" yes lady priestess" with that said he exited the room, and went to follow his orders.

~ Heart of Stone~ Written by Me.

I close my eyes to stop the pain,

Anger rises... I feel like I'm going insane.

I will not show any fear and emotion

They will pay,

For their betrayal and deception.

Soon they will be on their knees

Begging for my forgiveness...

I will not shed more tears...

Soon... I will become their worst fears.

I will make them pay for their mistakes,

In my darkness... they can't escape.

Love, happiness, Friends

I've had enough ... this is the end.

The flames of hatred has consumed me...

Eternal pain is what it would be.

All those feelings I've left behind,

Are in the past, now I'm soulless inside.

Forever I would be alone

I have nothing left,

But my heart of Stone... 

her eyes showed hatred and pain...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well peeps this is chapter 9 I'm currently on Chapter 10 so be patient.

So who is this priestess, and what does she have against the Inuyasha group. 

Stay tuned to find out.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. So We Meet AgainInuyasha

Chapter 10

I don't Own any of the Inuyasha characters.... I just Love them

"We meet Again"

After eating, and resting they were on their way again. When on the path they met up with an old friend they have not seen for 2 years.

" oww" Inuyasha growled as he felt something on his neck. He quickly slapped it, and it fell limp on his shoulder.

" So where have you been for these past two years" asked Inuyasha, eyeing the flea on his shoulder.

" I have been helping villagers exterminate demons" said the flea getting up and recovering from the flattening slap.

" yeah... and when the going gets tough, you runoff" added Inuyasha.

" master it pains, that you think of me a coward" replied the flea.

" I don't think it, I know it" replied Inuyasha.

Everyone giggled as the two began to argue.

" Good to see you all again" he paused and stared at Kikyo with a bit of hate, trying not to show it.

" And of course to you lady Kikyo" he said with no feelings at all.

" So where are you headed" asked the flea.

" We heard rumors of jewel fragments, that is being protected by a priestess" answered the Monk.

"Do you speak of lady Kanagi" replied the flea.

"You know the priestess" Shippo curiously asked.

" Of course... She is said to be the most beautiful, and the most powerful Miko of this era"

" Come I want you to see something" he said as he pointed the directions.

2 hours Later...

sniffsniff

" I smell blood, demon blood" said Inuyasha as he started to run. With the others behind him.

They entered what looked like a battle ground. Demon corpses lay everywhere, broken trees, the ground itself was tainted crimson red, a mixture of blood, and soil.

" What is this place" asked Miroku, eyeing the corpses with disgust.

" This is a graveyard.. the corpses of the demons that attacked the village." spoke Myouga.

" It is the scent of Naraku... Most of these demons belong to him." muttered Inuyasha.

" So he is still alive, but why has he not attacked at us for 3 years" spoke Sango.

" About a year ago, a fleet of demons attacked the village, seeking the jewel fragments the priestess held, she drove them out, far from the village. Here is where she destroyed them" Said Myouga.

Everyone stared at the corpses, hundreds of them lay scattered . They stared on in disbelief.

" everyday a demon tries to get through the priestesses barrier, those who are strong enough to pass through the barrier are killed by the priestess." Myouga went on.

" So if you came to steal the jewel, you will be committing suicide" warned Myouga.

" Come I will lead you to the village, I'm quit sure she'll let you pass through the barrier."

Night fell as they made there way through the forest.

" amazing, a single priestess destroyed a fleet of demons" said Miroku.

" yes... just hope she does not try to destroy us"

Suddenly Sango felt a groping hand on her bottom ( ass).

Bang and the lecherous monk was lying on the ground with several bumps on his head.

" You never learn do you, I don't get how you survive those blows." taunted Shippo.

"It was worth the pain, perhaps you'll understand when your older" he muttered.

Kikyo remained in the back following the others. She did not feel good about this priestess they speak of.

" Myouga how much farther is this village" asked the hot tempered Hanyou.

"Were almost there." answered the flea.

Suddenly Inuyasha froze, something was not right.

Everyone stopped behind him.

" I sense a powerful presence" Miroku said as he raised his staff in defensive mode.

Everyone raised their weapons.

They stood there in silence.

The breeze suddenly became cold. The only noises heard was the swaying of trees.

Silence followed for what seemed like hours.

When suddenly a single arrow was shot from the shadows, imprisoning Inuyasha to a nearby tree.

"Agh" yelled inuyasha as he tried with might to remove the arrow from his left shoulder.

" Shit where did it come from" yelled Miroku as he tried to determine where the arrow was shot.

"hold on Inuyasha" yelled Shippo as he ran to the tree, and tried to remove the arrow from his shoulder.

" I can't remove it" screamed shippo as he pulled on the arrow with all his might.

With his free hand, inuyasha pushed the Kitsune as more arrows was shot towards him. The arrows was shot around him, imprisoning his houri enabling any of his body to move.( Like the 1st episode when Kikyo shot arrows all around him.)

Seeing the location where the arrows came, Sango threw her giant boomerang, and it disappeared in the shadows. Seconds later it violently flew back heading for Sango with dangerous speed. She closed her eyes, preparing for the attack. But it never came. She opened her eyes. There stood Miroku using his staff to hold back the giant boomerang. Unable to hold it much longer the boomerang sent Miroku, and Sango flying. They laid on the ground both unconscious.

The transformed Kirara ran towards the shadows from where the enemy stood, only to be sent back, as a giant black Kirara came on her path, sending her flying back. She slowly stood and stared at the giant black demon that blocked her path. They walked in circles ( like wolves when they prepare to fight each other.) as they stared at each other. Two red eyes met as both demons lunged at each other.

Sango's Kirara is peach or white with black stripes on her tail, and face, well the black Kirara is black, and red stripes on its tail, and head.

At the same time the two demons were fighting, Kikyo prepared to attack, when an arrow flew with great speed and shot her in her left shoulder.

"AAAHhh' she screamed with pain. Blood began to drench her upper kimono.

" KIKYO" screamed Inuyasha.

" You coward... come out here and fight" yelled Inuyasha.

Shippo quickly ran to Kikyo's aid.

" Are you Okay" muttered Shippo as he tried to remove the arrow from the fallen Miko, trying hard not to cause her more pain.

At the meantime the two demons stood not far from each other. Both were breathing hard, and showed couples of scratches, well it was serious injuries. Kirara was barely standing, as blood purred from it's legs, and head. Not long after, exhaustion finally took over, as Kirara stumbled to the ground.

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara laid on the ground, all unconscious, and beaten. Inuyasha was still pinned to the tree, Kikyo lay fallen, with shippo near her. Everyone in the group was unable to fight except Shippo.

" You coward... show yourself" inuyasha yelled.

A figure began to emerge from the shadows, but stopped, only her body was visible, the darkness hid her face from view. She wore a Kimono similar to that of Kikyo, but her kimono pants were black.

" So we meet again Inuyasha" she spoke.

That voice I've heard it before Soon we shall meet again Inuyasha It's her

The black Kirara approached her, and sat at her side.

" It's you" said Inuyasha as he remembered her voice from before.

" What is it you want" yelled Shippo as he helped Kikyo stand.

" Who are you, and what do want from us" asked Inuyasha, as he stared blankly.

"I am priestess Kanagi... and I've come to take back... what rightfully belongs to me" she replied coldly.

Realizing who she is, Kikyo raised her bow, and released an arrow, I refuse to lose, I will not lose to her, not now, not ever the arrow stopped in front of Kanagi. She took the arrow and snapped it in half.

" Foolish Miko, you cannot defeat me, I'm no longer the weak girl you once knew years ago" she coldly spoke.

The ground began to shake as vines, and roots sprang out, and curled itself around Kikyo. Preventing her to move.

Kikyo tried using her Miko powers on the vines, but her powers were useless against Kanagi's power.

Her power is too strong, how did she become so powerful

"Kikyo" yelled Shippo as he tried to free Kikyo from the roots.

"You bitch let her go" Shippo screamed facing the woman who was the cause of Kikyo's pain.

She slowly raised her left arm, holding her hand out.

"Now return to me" she spoke. Balls of light began to exit Kikyo's body, as it entered Kanagi's left hand.

"AAAHHH... my soul" screamed Kikyo.

" Stop it... your hurting her" Shippo yelled.

Whats going on Inuyasha thought, as he stared at the scene that played before him. could she be... no it can't be, she's not like this

She lowered her hand, and Kikyo fell to the ground in a dead like sleep.

this is not enough, this is but a taste of all the pain you inflicted upon me, this cannot repay for all the suffering you put me through, this is not enough. Kanagi thought.

For a moment she stood there in silence, emotions slowly began to return to her.

" Who are you" asked Inuyasha.

Perhaps it is time she thought as she slowly walked into the light, revealing her face to Inuyasha, and Shippo who were the only ones awake.

GASP

Well lol who is she.............. Read and Found out., Wheres Myouga when you need him...lol..

Review, and I'll put up Chapter 11...


	11. True Face Revealed

Chapter 11

"True Face Revealed"

GASP

" KA....kago..me" stuttered Inuyasha, as he stared at her in disbelief.

There, stood Kagome, her hair was as long as Kikyo's, perhaps even longer. Her eyes were similar to Kikyo's, no longer the cheerful eyes that greeted Inuyasha years ago. She turned from an annoying girl, into a beautiful woman. Her eyes held the look of pure disgust, and hatred. That was what he saw most, in her eyes. Pure Hatred, hatred towards him.

True what they said, she was the most beautiful being, her beauty far surpassed that of Kikyo's.

Shippo stared stunned, he did not know whether to be angry, or to be happy.

" Kagome why, why are you doing this" asked Inuyasha, his voice held pain.

" Why did you attack us, why did you hurt the others." he went on.

" why not Inuyasha... I gave them what they deserved" she spat out with anger.

Shippo not believing his eyes remained silent.

"Kagome... snap out of it" ordered Inuyasha.

Memories of the cheerful, pure, and innocent Kagome ran through his mind. what has happened to her, what happened to my kagome. This is not like her, she wouldn't hurt her own friends

" Where's the Kagome I used to know, where's my Kagome" Inuyasha spoke, his bangs concealing his eyes.

" She's dead, just as you are in my heart" Kagome spoke with ease.

" Kiore, we are done for now" Kagome called for her demon friend, as she turned to leave.

Kiore, the black Kirara walked to Kikyo, and placed the jewel fragments, that the gang had collected in it's mouth. Then followed her master.

Kagome stopped and turned her head.

" The next time we meet... Hanyou...you and your precious Kikyo will breath you last breaths." with that said, she turned and continued to leave.

"Kagome... Ka..gome" he shouted, trying to remove the arrow that binds him to the tree. He wanted to run to her, he had so many things he wanted to say, but the arrow held him in his place, refusing to let go.

He had little choice but to watch her, and her companion disappear in darkness.

" kagome" he continued to shout, hoping she would turn back, hoping she would return to him.

He watched helplessly as his best friend, and second love disappeared.

Pain engulfed his heart as he blankly stared in darkness.

" kagome" he whispered, tears flowed down his eyes. He knew this was all his fault, that Kagome would never be like this if he hadn't betrayed her. Once again the burden weight on him, the truth that all, was his fault.

There he stayed trapped in a tree. He had reminiscences of the events that took place 50 years ago. Once again he was bounded to a tree, by the woman he loved.

Later...

"inuyasha!!!!" shippo called, snapping from his thoughts. He stared worriedly at he's fallen friends, knowing he had to find help.

" I'll go look for help" as he ran off, looking for someone to help he's fallen companions. Leaving Inuyasha to ponder in his thoughts.

Inuyasha's thoughts:

kagome he thought as more memories flooded his mind. Sweet memories of the pure Miko, and the bitter memories of the day he betrayed her. forgive me kagome, please forgive me

Hours later:

The kitsune finally returned, after leaving his still injured friends, to seek help.

" hurry..." he called, as a figure began to appear from the forest, trying to keep up with the kitsune.

"yee child, where are they" a female voice spoke.

" THERE" the little kitsune pointed. She followed to where he was pointing, and there she saw them. Four bodies laid on the forest floor, and she saw, what seemed to be a man, bound to the tree by an arrow. She walked closer, only then she realized that it was no man, but a demon trapped in the tree. Yet she was unafraid, for he seemed harmless.

" Inuyasha... wake up..." shippo shouted at the now asleep hanyou.

inuyasha... that name is familiar, where have I heard it before the old woman thought.

Groan Inuyasha slowly lifted he's eyes, staring at the little kitsune, and the old woman that stood behind shippo.

She walked to Sango, and Miroku's fallen forms.

" We must take them to a warm shelter, or they will freeze to death in their conditions." she spoke as she eyed the fallen forms.

Kikyo's body stirred, and her eyes flew open. She weakly stood, and eyed her surroundings. Damb her, I WILL get my revenge. She is only a mere replica of me, a copy. I will not let her win Kikyo thought as she eyed inuyasha, still trapped to the tree. She slowly made her way to him and placed her hand on the arrow.

" I will not let her kill you, your life is mine to take. only I can kill you" she whispered to him and pulled the arrow out.

" AAAAHH" Inuyasha screamed, as he fell to the ground. He held his chest in pain.

Meanwhile:

The old woman stared curiously at Kikyo. This maiden, she looks the same as Kagome, I'd have mistaken them as sisters, or perhaps twins. She watched as Kikyo removed the arrow from Inuyasha's chest. interesting she seems to be in love with the demon, this Miko interests me

Soon just mere seconds after she pulled the arrow, she felt faint. The loss of Kagome's souls had caused her body to be once again in need of new souls. Suddenly!!! She blacked out, and fell into a deep sleep.

Later........

Everyone sat around the fire, in the old woman's hut. They we're not far from the village, where Kagome is supposedly living at. No one spoke, or dared to speak, for they we're all in deep thought.

kagome....why... Sango thought, as she held her wounds. Wounds that her best friend had inflected.

" I don't believe it... Kagome would never do such an awful thing" Sango cried out. It was a mix of feelings she felt, JOY- that her best friend was alive, UPSET- that she did not return though she was alive, and SORROW- knowing that she had attacked them. Tears began to fall down her eyes. Miroku approached her, and held her in a tight embrace.

"shhhhh...we'll bring her back... We'll bring our kagome back." Miroku spoke, hugging her harder. ( ey..wuta ya know.. for once his not being perverted...lol)

" I hate her" shippo cried, running outside, to be alone.

" shippo" Miroku called, but it was too late, he was gone. He couldn't run after shippo, and leave Sango by herself, she needed him right now. As if in cue... Kirara stood from his position, and ran after the kitsune. Miroku did not know what to do. Inuyasha was missing, Sango was depressed, Shippo ran off, and Kikyo was still unconscious. Miroku wished all this was just a dream, that he'd wake up in the morning, and everything would be back to normal. But deep inside he knew it was not a dream. he wanted to cry, but he had to be strong, he had to be strong for Sango, and the others.

Meanwhile not far from the hut, in a tree, sat inuyasha. He too was lost in deep thought, thoughts of Kikyo and Kagome.

" I will not let her kill you, your life is mine to take. only I can kill you" Kikyo's words rang through inuyasha's head.

Kikyo is back, the hatred in her has come back, again. Suddenly!!! an image of Kagome appeared in his head, she stood just as beautiful as he remembered her. Her eyes that would give him warmth, her smile that brightened up his days, and her laughter, that took away all his troubles. I have to bring her back, I promised to protect her, and I vow never to leave her again.

Finally exhaustion came with sleep as he entered his dream world.

Inus Dream:

He was walking in a dark forest, when he saw a glimpse of something beyond the forest. He started to run, faster, and faster with all his might. Finally he made it. At the end of the forest was a lake, and there stood Kagome. He didn't know if she was real, or just a fragment of his imagination. He walked closer to her. She was the old Kagome, the sweet, pure Kagome he knew. Standing near the lake, looking at her reflection, her hair and school uniform swayed with the wind. He stood beside her not paying attention at the reflections in the water. Instead he stared at her.

" Kagome..." he called, but she ignored him, only stared on at her reflection.

He followed her eyes to the reflections in the water. There, in the water was his reflection and that of another woman. An older woman with long hair that swayed with the motion of the wind, eyes that held no emotion. He stared at her soulless eyes. Her clothes that resembles that of Kikyo's, except the bottom was black. Realization hit him, he was staring at the Kagome, the Kagome he had just met, the one that attacked them earlier.

He looked back at the 15 year old Kagome, his real Kagome, the one he grew to love. He stared as a single tear made its way down her cheek, and fell on the lakes glassy surface. The tear disturbed the water thus making the reflection blurry, and corrupted, as the reflection of him, and the older Kagome disappeared.

Suddenly, the younger Kagome turned into the reflection in the water. She turned to face him as she glared at him with such hatred, and disgust. A bow and arrow appeared in her hand as she aimed it at him.

" You told me you loved me... You promised to protect me" she spoke with loath, and anger.

He stared at her, he felt as if he was looking at Kikyo.

" I believed you" she whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes, down her cheeks. He saw the same look in her eyes, the same look Kikyo gave him when she was resurrected by the witch Urasuwei.

" Why did you betray me Inuyasha" Kagome shouted as she let go of the arrow. Soon Inuyasha was once again pinned to the tree, the Goshinboku tree had appeared out of no where. He clutched the arrow that was embedded in his chest piercing his heart. He stared at Kagome... with a questioning look. The look as if he was asking her why.

" Ka..go..me" he whispered as darkness blinded him.

End Of Dream...

" KAGOME" he shouted, nearly falling off the branch. Sweat was all over his face, his whole body was trembling in fear. That dream, that dream felt so real he thought. Finally calming down he rested his head on the tree.

sniffsniff Inuyasha placed his hand on the sheath of Tetsusaiga.

A figure appeared from the shadows...

Well people this is chapter 11 working on chapter 12. I just want to explain the things to expect on chapter 13. The following chapters will be focused on Kagome and her point of you. And well her past. Overall it explains everything needed to be explained. Cause I know some of you are confused so yeah. One more thing don't forget to review...

Muahahaha finally the truth revealed in Kagome's true disappearance, and the core of her hatred.

To be continued.....................


	12. Her Story

Chapter 12....

" Her Story"

" so he is the one... the one she spoke of years ago" the old woman whispered to herself, as she emerged from the shadows, and stared at the hanyou, just above the tree.

Inuyasha stared curiously at the old woman, who had appeared from the shadows. He recognized her as the same woman who saved him, and his friends, and brought them to her hut.

Flashback:

He woke in a flash as he stared curiously at his surroundings. He was in a hut, similar to that of Kaedas, yet different. He's chest was in pain, as he remembered kagome, and their previous encounter. He held his chest, now dressed in layers of bandages. He stared at his still unconscious companions. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara we're covered in bandages, and smelt of herbs. They we're badly injured, and still has not healed. Then ... he caught sight of the sleeping form of Kikyo. He stared at her for a moment, thinking of all the events that happened. As he gazed at Kikyo, memories of his dear kagome flooded his mind. Kikyo reminded him of what Kagome had become. Near Kikyo, he caught sight of a sleeping shippo. The old woman, who had saved them was nowhere in sight, not that he cared that much.

He slowly made his way outside the hut, and leaped on a nearby tree. There he stayed, for many hours dwelling in his thoughts, and drowning in his guilt.

Soon... the others would wake, and they would find out. Sango would be so happy, to hear that her best friend was still alive, and then crushed by the news, that she was the one who attacked them. Inuyasha couldn't tell them, he didn't know what to tell them. That, kagome was alive, yet she wasn't the same.

" what are you muttering about old hag" Inuyasha shouted as he leaped down in front of her.

"forgive me for my rudeness... my name is Kinata" she spoke a little annoyed by the Hanyou's rudeness.

"you are Inuyasha... are you not" she asked staring at the confused hanyou.

" yeah... what if I am" Inuyasha replied.

My... such a foul mouth the old woman thought, studying the hanyou.

" come... let us return to the hut" she spoke, as she began walking to the direction of the hut.

" I don't need to go anywhere" Inuyasha rudely yelled.

" you will, if you want to know about lady Kagome" she bellowed, finally losing her patient with the hanyou.

"what" inuyasha screamed.

" how did.... how do you know kagome" Inuyasha stuttered.

" it will all become clear, now come, the others are waiting." she spoke.

And so Lady Kinata, and Inuyasha silently walked back to the hut, where everyone was waiting. ( except Kikyo who is still unconscious.

Inuyasha wordlessly sat beside the monk. Sango sitting across them with Kirara, and Shippo. All looking sullen.

When they awoke, Inuyasha was no where insight, and the old woman who had introduced herself as Lady Kinata told them that she had something important to tell them. She had departed shortly after, saying she had to fetch their other companion.. ( meaning Inuyasha). .

While she was gone... shippo had told them the story that Kagome was still alive, and how she was responsible for their injuries. At first they didn't want to believe it, but then something inside of them, told them that it was the truth.

So now here they we're all sitting across each other, in complete silence. Hundreds of unanswered questions popping in their heads. Waiting for the old woman, who claimed she knew something of their dear old friend kagome.

Inuyasha being the most impatient, was getting irritated waiting for the old hag, who seemed to be searching for something in the hut.

"Ahhh.... here they are" she muttered, as she approached the inu-gang carrying something, that was wrapped in white cloth.

She slowly, and gently unwrapped it. Inside was a neatly folded green, and white Shirt, and a green mini skirt. She placed it amongst the group, as they stared at it wide eyed.

"This.. is ...this is kagome's clothes" Inuyasha stuttered, taking the uniform in his hands.

"how...how did you get them:" Inuyasha questioned.

" I shall tell you what I know..." She boldly spoke.

" 3 years ago... she was discovered in the forest by two village children. The poor maiden.. she was in poor condition. I cannot imagine what pain she went through, or what caused her to be in such condition. Her right shoulder was badly wounded, and she had many cuts, and scrapes. " she paused and studied the glum faces everyone had.

Sango was hugging shippo, Kirara at her side. Miroku quiet, yet serious. But one that surprised her the most was the Hanyou's sullen face, and his eyes. They showed many emotions misery, guilt, sadness, anger, and love. She observed him clutch the clothing in anger, then continued with the story.

" She was unconscious for 10 days, once she awoken, she insisted on leaving right away. But I persisted she stay, she was in no condition to travel.... There was something more I sensed from her.... something in her eyes, and the aura that radiated from her. She had gone through more than just physical pain, something more painful was brewing inside her." she told the story as accurate as she could.

Well chapter 12 is done.......

Next chapter will be on Kagome's story... as Kinata telling it.

Sorry it took Soooo long for me to update. I was like so busy.... and the damn computer chose the wrong time to mess around... So well to make it up to u peoples... I'm giving you 2 chapters.... and next week you can count on more chapters. I'll be trying to update every week.... So don't forget to review. Well I know this chapter sucks....cause I was in a hurry to write it... but I'm quiet sure the next few chapters will be a bit more interesting.

So if you have any comments, or questions... Flames included, please inform me. I'm willing to hear, ur thoughts.


	13. 3 Years Ago

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters!

Chapter 13

                                                "3 Years Ago"

This is Kagome's story told by lady Kinata…..

She slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in an unfamiliar surrounding.

 She quickly sat up, her eyes became blurry as she recollected the events that happened to her. She clutched her head in pain.

She remembered Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, a demon, Naraku and Kagura, and the jewel.

 In a swift instance she began searching for the necklace, where the jewel hung.  Finding that it was gone, another memory ran through her mind. She remembered falling to her death in the steep cliff, falling with the jewel in her hands.

Oh no I lost the jewel, Inuyasha will be so mad she thought. Though he betrayed her, she had a promise to keep, the promise to always be by his, side no matter what. (How sweet) She painfully tried to stand, and found herself limping, falling now and then. She observed her whereabouts, and found that she was in a shrine of some sort. She smelled of strong herbs, and was wrapped in layers of bandages slowly healing her wounds.

Suddenly strangers began to enter, she looked around in confusion.

" Who…are…y..ou" she weakly asked. She stared at them, one was an old woman perhaps Keada's age, the others was that of small children. They cautiously gaped at her, as they hid behind the old woman.

" You should rest young maiden, your wounds have not completely healed" she spoke, as she approached Kagome and helped her lie back down.

Kagome felt weak, she had no energy, or will to resist. She felt as if she could trust this woman.

" I am Lady Kinata" She introduced herself.

" and they are the once who found you in the forest" she spoke, pointing at the direction of the small children, about Rin's age.

" come children… she will not harm you" Kinata called them forward.

Slowly, and slightly they began to approach, and sat beside Kagome, and Kinata.

Kagome stared at the young children. One was a young girl, and the other was a young boy.

" my name is Rico" the boy spoke, and bowed his head in respect.

" and this is my younger sister Rica" he pointed at the 6 year old girl. She stared at Kagome and too bowed her head.

Kagome smiled at the two children.

" now go out and play, she is in need of rest." Kinata gently spoke to the two children.

The two made their way out of the shrine.

Before exiting, the little girl turned her head.

" Will you play with us when you are better" she questioned, staring at Kagome for reply.

" sure… I'll play with you" answered Kagome. The little girl smiled, and followed her brother.

" Where am I" Kagome questioned.

" You are in a village, do not fear, no one will harm you here" She said, as she stared at Kagome.

" you we're found in the forest not far from the village. You we're seriously injured, even with my healing skills, I was not sure if you'd survive"

Said Kinata.

" How long have I been here"  asked Kagome.

"you have been asleep for 10 days, since you we're discovered in the forest." Answered Kinata.

I have been here for that long, oh no… Inuyasha and the others must be worried sick about me Worry etched in her face, as she tried to stand.

Painfully standing up, she tried to walk, only to fall back down. Kinata tried helped her sit down.

" Please let me go… I need to get back to my friends." Kagome begged but the elder woman would not let her leave.

" You must rest, you are still weak, you will not survive a day out there" she explained.

" stay… and when you are stronger I will help you get back to your friends." She reassured Kagome.

Finally settling down she lay back, and went to a deep slumber.

Kagome's Dream…

Kagome's dream brought her back to her home, holding her dying brother, and her promise to get revenge.

Inuyasha's passionate kiss with Kikyo. Running for her dear life.

Fighting for her life, Falling to her death.

Finding herself in the river bank, the painful walk through the forest. And losing conscious in the forest floor.

Each memory brought her pain…..

End of Dream…

Kagome was shacking, and sweating… Tears flowing down her face.

She woke as she felt someone shaking her. Lady Kinata stared at her in worry, and fear.

" Are you al right" she asked.

Kagome sat up as droplets of tears still fell freely down her eyes.

it was only a dream, IT was only a dream, and nothing more she thought trying to ease the pain.

"are you alright" Kinata asked again. As she stared at Kagome even more. I sense this girl has many tragedies, and betrayal thought Kinata.

Finally snapping out of her thoughts kagome stared at Kinata, with eyes that show only, despair and sorrow.

" Yes I'm alright" kagome answered trying to cover the pain in her tone.

After getting rid of the tears, Kagome sat up watching the old woman make food for her.

"here… these will help you gain your strength back" Kinata said as she placed the food beside Kagome. After finishing the food,

Kagome and Kinata began a friendly conversation.

" Thank You" Kagome thanked Kinata for saving her, and for the good food.

" What is your name…child" Kinata asked.

"please call me kagome…Kagome Higurashi" Kagome replied.

" tomorrow I have to leave" continued Kagome.

" Well then… I advice you to rest" Kinata spoke.

As Kagome lay in the shrine, she felt something approaching. She quickly stood up, and began searching for a weapon.

In the shrine she found a bow, and a single arrow.

The feeling got stronger, as it neared the village. Suddenly she heard the screams of the villagers.

She ran outside the hut, and there near the outskirts of the village was a demon, perhaps the largest she had ever seen.

It neared the village breaking the trees, and making the forest birds fly in fear.

The shrine from where Kagome stood was in the middle of the village, on a hill, that overlooked the village below.

She stared at the village men, carrying spears and weapons, ready to defend their village from the demon.

With a loud shrieking sound the Demon roared, causing the village men shake in fear.

Kagome now feeling better, observed the demon, and began searching for the whereabouts of the jewel shard. Lady Kinata was there standing near the

Village men, a bow and arrow in her hand as she aimed for the giant demon that threatened to destroy her village. With a pull she let loose the arrow

And watched as it neared the target, the arrow glowed a light purple color, but the purple glow disappeared, making it hit the demon causing no damage.

Kagome watched as Kinata's arrow hit the demon, but no damage was done. Then returned to her task of finding the jewel fragment.

The demon got closer and closer to the village, with only one arrow in her hand, Kagome could not afford to fail. She was too far from anyone to asked for another arrow. So she had to make use of the one she had. Kagome raised the bow, and arrow preparing to destroy it with one blow. She carefully aimed at her target. There I found it she thought as a faint purple glow appeared from the heart of the demon. Without hesitating she let loose the arrow, releasing an ounce of her Miko power with the arrow. The arrow glowed bright pink, as it fly in the air like a shooting star.

With a startled cry, the demon roared in pain, as the arrow hit it through the heart. The demon slowly began to disappear, its cry still heard.

Everyone stared in shock as they looked back at Kagome. Lady Kinata picked up the jewel fragment and stared at it, as it glowed with dark aura.

Later Kagome came down to the center village, and met up with lady Kinata, the still in shock villagers.

" She is a miko" whispered one of the villager.

" Yes, and quite a powerful one, did you see it, it glowed so bright." Whispered another. The whispering and muttering continued for a while.

" I believe this belongs to you" spoke lady Kinata holding out the jewel shard, to Kagome.

" Thank you" kagome replied as she took the jewel, and it instantly became purified. Lady Kinata and the villagers we're shocked again, for the second

time.

" Did you see that it has been purified in her touch." A villager whispered to lady Kinata.

She nodded to Kagome to follow her, and they began to walk to the shrine.

" So you are a Miko" asked Kinata. " a powerful Miko" she added.

" such an amazing power you hold" said the old woman.

" you we're able to purify the tainted shard, not many can do that, only a pure heart of a priestess can purify the jewel" She said as she smiled at Kagome.

" 50 years ago a priestess protected the Jewel of The Four Souls, and met her untimely death. She had fallen in love with a hanyou, and in the end she was punished for her weakness" Kinata told.

" you see, if a priestess desires to be strong she must rid herself every emotion. Kikyo had made a mistake to letting her emotions control her. He emotions

had made her spiritual power weaken, thus she paid the price… with her life." Kinata said.

Kagome stared at the jewel fragment in her hand. I don't want to hear their story, I don't want to hear her name

" I was a Miko myself, over the years my age has weakened my spiritual power, soon I will not be strong enough to defend the village as I Once did years ago" She sighed as she began drinking her tea.

End Of Chapter 13… please review and I shall put more chapters…


	14. My Journey Back To You

Chapter 14: "My Journey Back"

" So you plan to leave tomorrow" said Kinata.

Lady Kinata stood from her spot, and began to search for something in a large box.

" Ah... here they are" she said as she held out a folded kimono, handing it out to Kagome.

" I want you to have this, it belonged to me when I was a priestess like yourself. try it on" She said as she handed it to Kagome.

" Call me when you are finished changing" Kinata said as she exited leaving Kagome to change in the Kimono.

Later as Kagome finished changing into the clothe, Kinata reentered and was surprised at how stunning Kagome looked in the Kimono.

"What it doesn't look good on me" Kagome asked looking at Kinata's reaction.

" no child... you just reminded me of my younger years" She said as she smiled.

The whole day Kagome spent her time playing with the little children, specially Rico, and Rica who grew very fond of Kagome.

" is it true that you are leaving tomorrow" Rico asked.

" awww... so soon" little Rica complained.

" Don't worry I promise... I'll come back" Kagome spoke looking at the children's pleading expressions.

" And I'll bring my friends with me" She continued.

" Is it true what my father told me... that you are a priestess" asked Rico.

" We saw how you killed that giant Demon" Rica spoke.

" Demons are disgusting, and evil" Rica spat out with disgust.

" Not all Demons are evil, and cold hearted, In fact I know many who are more gentle, and kindhearted than most humans." kagome spoke trying to rid the hatred the children bear toward demons.

" you say there are some demons who are kind" spoke Rico..

" yes... matter of fact I know three who travel with me, in the search to find the Jewel shards."

" you travel with three demons" asked Rica wide eyed.

" yes... when I come back I'd like you to meet them, don't worry they wont harm you" Kagome gently said, as she petted them on the head.

The villagers was very kind to her, they called her Priestess, or lady priestess. She had not the time to tell them her real name for she was to busy preparing for her journey. Which would be long and dangerous.

That night...

Kagome laid awake in the shrine, while everyone in the village was asleep. Her thoughts haunting and worrying her.

can't change the fact that I lost the jewel we worked so hard for. guilt was engulfing Kagome's heart as she imagined Inuyasha's reaction when he finds out.

Kagome's Imagination:

"you stupid wench... YOU LOST THE JEWEL SHARDS, first you destroyed it, and now you loose it"

"your such a useless clutch... If only you could be more like Kikyo"

" can't you do anything right, now we have to go search for it all over again"

End of imagination...

Kagome knew that he would be angry, and she didn't blame him . She was such a useless girl, she could never do anything right.

She quickly stood and exited the shrine to take a walk.

It was dark now, the villagers we're sound asleep. She sat near a river just outside the village.

She stared at her reflection, as it stared back at her. Kagome thought of all the happy memories she had with everyone, hoping it will still be the same when she returns. She wished that when she returned to her time, everyone would be waiting for her, her mother, Souta, and her grandpa... Yet she already know it will never happen. She imagined when she returned her mother would be waiting for her, with those warm hugs, and kisses she always gave her. The memories brought her pain, and more pain. The good happy memories brought her pain, as the hurtful memories brought her only anger, and hatred.

She thought of Inuyasha, and the good times they shared... Their kiss, their hug, their fights...

" Always Loving You" By Unknown…( Poem does not belong to me)

In the quietness of the moment

I wonder how you are;

We may be far apart in the distance

But from my thoughts you are never far.

I don't know what tomorrow holds

The future I cannot see;

So I will take today for what it is worth

And be glad that you love me.

Tomorrow does not stand apart

A shiny brand new day;

It is a tapestry we weave.

Made up of yesterdays.

Thank you for sharing with me

A portion of yourself;

I know you will never be mine

But the part you have given to me

Will never belong to anyone else.

So I will try to live my life.

Separated by the two;

Doing the things I'm supposed to do

And yet always loving you!

She looked at the moon and thought of her friends, what they are doing, if they we're alright, or if they we're safe.

I hope their at Kaede's village, after all they couldn't go shard hunting without the shard detector She flinched at the thought of her naming herself as the shard detector.

Painful thoughts ran through her mind as she remembered what Naraku told her.

"Inuyasha is not here to protect you, he has no time for a weak, helpless human"

"Why would he bother wasting time with you, when he has Kikyo by he's side"

Kikyo a graceful flower, and I a mere grain of sand. Inuyasha said it himself. Tears began to pour down her eyes as more memories passed through her mind.

"I love you Kikyo…and only you"

Those were Inuyasha's words to Kikyo, words that he once told Kagome. But now she doubted them, doubted if he even meant to say them to her. Perhaps he did it out of regret, or pity. But one thing Kagome knew, was that those words will always belong to Kikyo.

Inuyasha's words left a permanent scar on her heart, one that will never heal, one that will grow, and bleed until it kills her.

END OF CHAPTER 13

I was in a hurry to put the last chapters up... my friends we're constantly bugging me....

Well if you'd like more chapters up... please review...

Thank you for reading my story... even though it's my first. So I hope you enjoy...


	15. My Journey back To You: Part 2

Well people this be my 15 Chapter.... Don't forget to review.

"My Journey Back To You: Part 2"

Rays of sunlight passed through the cracks in the window, and found it's way to her sleeping form.

She slowly opened her weary eyes, and got up to change in the Kimono she was given.

She grabbed a case of arrows, a bow, and an old style bag, which held her food for the next following days, and herbs that lady Kinata had prepared herself. After grabbing everything she needed, she slowly walked out the hut, to bid farewell to the villagers.

After saying goodbye to everyone she made her way to the horse that the villagers prepared for her.

" Must you leave, you are still not fully healed" complained Rica.

" she will be alright, she is strong willed." said Lady Kinata.

" coughcough forgive me for not being able to help you return to your friends" said Lady Kinata.

" It's ok... you have helped me enough, besides who will be left to protect the village from giant demons"

Said Kagome as she mounted the horse.

" Goodbye" she said as the horse began on a slow pace, and then a fast pace until it was on a fast run.

She could still hear the villagers saying goodbye, until their voices became a faint whisper.

She turned to look at the village one last time, seeing small figures still watching and waving. She waved at the kind hearted people who had helped her , and welcomed her to their village for 13 days.

The horse was running on a path, forest on each side. She knew where to go, The villagers had told her the direction she should take, she would pass 3 villages on the way and would have to go through a thick demon infested forest. Kagome planned to replenish her supplies every time she would enter a village, she would also get more arrows, and if allowed she would sleep in the village for one night then continue her journey the next day. She would follow the river upstream, then make her way to the first village.

After hours of running , the horse has become exhausted, and fatigued. She stopped to give the creature a break. She fed the horse some food, rationing it, so that it would last till they get to the first village. Then she led it to the river to let it replenish, and so that she could wash off, and drink as well. After eating and resting, she climbed on the back of the creature, and they we're off at a high speed.

She was now traveling in a small path, forest on each side.

Hours later the sky began to darken. Realizing that night was approaching she picked a perfect camping area and began to gather woods.

After building a fire she once again fed the creature, and set it close to her. She took out food from her pack, and began to eat. Kagome was not at ease, for demons lurked the forest, and could attack her at any moment. She kept her bow and arrow close, ready to defend herself, if any demon would choose to attack her.

Kagome stayed awake observing the darkness that surrounded the camp. She listened for any sound, she watched for any movement. She could not sleep fearing a demon would attack if she ever closed her eyes. She flinched from every noise she heard, and eyed the shadows cast by the fire. Hours pass, and she slowly became weary, and tired. This was not like camping with her companions, with them she was never alone, with them she felt safe at night that she did not fear going to sleep, knowing Inuyasha was there watching , and protecting her. She was afraid, and hated being alone. Without noticing , her eye lid closed and she drifted off in a subconscious sleep.

Kagome's Dream...

Kagome was surrounded by darkness, there was not a flicker of light. Fear began to overcome her, as she searched for any solid objects. She called for her friends, one by one, but only heard the echoes of her own voice.

Tears began to form in her eyes, as she sat down, and rested her head on her knees.

I'm alone... where is everyone... where is Inuyasha

Suddenly an image of Inuyasha appeared in front of her. She quickly stood up, and stared at him with a mix of pain, loneliness, joy, and love. Then Kikyo's image appeared behind Inuyasha hugging him from behind, claiming Inuyasha as hers. The image of Kikyo smirked triumphantly , as she and Inuyasha began to walk off.

Kagome stood, and tried to reach for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" she called.

"please don't leave me" she desperately begged trying to reach for him.

Slowly they began to disappear... they became translucent... until they completely vanished from her sight...

"INUYASHA" her scream echoed through the darkness...

She woke up late that night, with beads of sweats on her face. She felt sick, she had a throbbing headache. Obviously, the dream had affected her.

Suddenly she heard a noise, she quickly held her bow, and arrow closer to her. She placed the arrow, on the bow, readying herself from an attack. Fear engulfed her, as she stared at the dark forest that surrounded her. She could hear the crackling of the fire, the horse, also sensing a presence in the forest, began to kick, and thrash its hooves. Kagome aimed the arrow listening for the direction in which their stalker hid. She was reluctant to release the arrow, she was not sure if their assailant was an enemy, or just a passer by. She sat in silence, still listening for sounds.

There she thought as she heard leaves rustle to her right. Quickly, and swiftly she released the string sending the arrow soaring to the direction of the sound. The arrow had pierced someone, or something, as she heard a loud screeching shriek. It howled in pain, as she raised another arrow, realizing it was a demon not a human. Once again she released the string, as it pierced the demon, only a loud thud was heard, indicating Kagome that the demon had fallen, perhaps dead or unconscious. She stayed there wai8ting for a sound, if the demon was still alive, but only silence followed. Finally at ease she walked towards the fallen figure of an enormous, hideous demon. It lay lifeless with two arrows sticking out. One that wounded it on the abdomen, and one that pierced it through the heart. The fatal blow. This was her Journey, a journey that would lead her back to her friends.

She would have to depend on herself, for Inuyasha was not there to protect her.

Finding she could not sleep, Kagome decided to continue her journey. She untied the steed, and gathered all her belongings. She extinguished the fire, and mounted the steed. She was on her way again, in the dead of night.

Kagome had never been so afraid before, she could not see anything. It was as if everything was pitch black, she was completely surrounded by darkness.

As quietly as she could she and the steed, journeyed through the forest. She feared of being discovered by a demon. She knew of the dangers in the forest, and knew she had only herself to depend on. Even now, that she carried with her a fragment of the jewel, that she had purified, from the giant demon in the village.

After several hours of traveling in the forest, she saw glimpse of lights.

the first village, I've made it she thought. She kicked the horse lightly, and the steed sprinted faster. She could see the end of the forest, as the horse quickly darted faster.

Faster, and faster they went, until.... they finally reached the end of the forest. They stood on the hill, observing the village below. Lights can be seen from the windows.

Kagome smiled joyfully, as they made their way down to the village, where they would reside for the night.

Kagome was greeted by a villager, who stood awake, guarding the village.

"my name is Higurashi Kagome, I am a traveling Miko. Perhaps you may have room to spare" She spoke gently, with kindness.

With the mention of her being a Miko, the villager humbly led her to the inn, where he gave her a room to stay in.

"if you need anything, the servants will tend to your every need" the man spoke.

"thank. you" kagome placed her bag down as she made her way to the bed, which was prepared for her.

Tonight she would sleep without worry of demons, tonight she would sleep peacefully. She thought.

Not long after, a servant came in and brought her food.

After eating she fell asleep, a deep dreamless sleep.

Kagome awoke the next morning, full of energy. She had a bright smile on her face. Last night she had slept well, without disturbance, and fear. After eating her breakfast, that was brought to her, Kagome gathered her supplies, and exited the inn to search for arrows, and other useful objects.

"did you sleep well Miko." the inn keeper spoke.

"hmm... yes I did, thank you very much for letting me stay" She thanked him.

" It was a great honor, serving a weary Miko, you are always welcome here"

" Thank you" Kagome said.

The villagers humbly gave Kagome a couple dozen arrows, Packed food- and water, and helpful potion, and herbs .

After gathering all her supplies, she returned to the inn, where they kept her horse.

" Do you plan to depart now" one of the villagers asked.

"hm... yes... Thank you .. you have been most kind." with that said. Kagome once again departed. On her long journey back.

Well this is chapter 15 peoples.... Hope you enjoyed it.... & don't forget to REVIEW...

Anyways I just wanted to say... that it might take me a few more weeks to update the next chapters... maybe. Because we are currently getting the computer fixed... well as soon as it has been fixed... I will reward you with a really long chapter that I'm working on... Thank You...Oooh and I did say that's a 'maybe' right... Sorry the chapters were a bit short like I said... I'm working on a really, really long chapter that will be put up soon... so be patient...

Don't forget to read and review....

Next...

Chapter 16.... The Journey Back To You: Part 3


	16. Don't Cry Out Loud

Chapter 16: Don't Cry Out Loud

Don't cry out loud…

Just keep it inside…

Learn how to hide your feeling…

Fly high and proud…

And if you should fall…

Remember you almost had it all…

" Don't cry out Loud"

sigh "that is all I know of.... the villagers in the last village she came upon, had told me she had came there... and soon departed for the forest.... perhaps she reached her destination.... " Kinata quietly spoke, keeping her watchful eyes on the hanyou.

"she returned to our village months later......... yet.. I could sense something was amiss, the young maiden we had rescued months earlier was quiet different from the one... that returned. In appearance she was still the same. But when we gaze upon her eyes, we see nothing. Once she had such lively eyes, turned to eyes so cold, and emotionless." Kinata spoke; her tone was low, and regretful.

Flashback

It was a quiet, and peaceful night. The stars gleaming in the sky, over head the sleeping village.

Kinata prepared for bed, after a long days work.

Suddenly... an unusual aura filled the air. Assuming it was a demon; she grabbed her bow, and a set of arrows, and made her way outside.

Just as she exited the shrine... a familiar figure stood in before her.

"sigh you startled me... come you must be cold out here" Kinata spoke, her voice still shaky.

She led Kagome into the shrine, and served her a cup of tea.

She watched curiously at the quiet Miko sitting across her.

Her bangs hiding her eyes from view.

something is strangely wrong with her, she is quiet Kinata thought.

" so... have ye found your friends" Kinata spoke, trying to break the silence.

Kagome slowly placed the cup down... and revealed her eyes to Kinata.

Lady Kinata stared in shock...Kagome's eyes we're cold, and lifeless.

An image of the happy, outgoing Kagome appeared in her head.

this could not be the same girl she met months ago Kinata thought.

" would it be alright if I stay here" Kagome spoke, her voice detached of any emotion.

" yes... of course, you are always welcome here..." Lady Kinata replied, still troubled by Kagome's lack of emotion.

End of Flashback...

"I had never questioned her about her past, since that day 3 years ago..." sigh Every now and then she would smile, only in the presence of the children. Only I knew her real name.... and she had asked me never to speak it again. She created a knew name, that would match her knew life." Kinata told.

"she had told me… she wished to forget her old life, and start anew in our village… She had never told me anything else about her past." She went on.

" I know not why she had suddenly changed, you must ask her yourself…" Kinata quietly spoke.

" I believe your friend is still in there… amidst the hatred of Kinagi's heart…" she quietly uttered.

" Kinagi and your friend Kagome are but one person… she seeks revenge from those who wronged her in the past." Kinata said.

Inuyasha wishing to hear no more, excused himself from the hut.

He made his way to a nearby tree, and quietly sat on its branch.

He stared off in the starry night… obviously in deep thought…

He recalled all the memories he and Kagome had in the passed.

why… why did I have to leave her side, why did I have to run to Kikyo again. Why wasn't I there to protect her. Inuyasha thought.

He mentally punched himself for being so dumb, and stupid.

After what seemed like hours of feeling sorry for himself… Inuyasha caught a familiar scent, not far from where he sat.

He hurriedly followed the scent…

Inuyasha sped through the forest, hopping from tree to tree…

It's her… it's Kagome he thought.

He didn't know what to say, or what to do once he got there… but he wanted to see her, he wanted to ease all the pain he inflicted on her.

He wanted to tell her…. He loved her….

The closer and closer he got, the stronger her scent became…

Finally he made it….

Kagome/ Kinagi's POV…

Kagome stood before a lake, gazing at the reflection of herself. She had wandered off from the village seeking peace, and tranquility.

She gazed at the woman in the glassy water.

Is this what I've become. she thought as she gazed deeper into her reflection. Cold auburn eyes stared lifelessly back at her.

Suddenly her reflection changed into young girl dressed in green uniform. The girl smiled joyfully at her, before disappearing once again. Her reflection turned back to the lifeless auburn eyed woman.

Kagome clenched her chest, where her heart laid. Softly, she could feel her heart beating… It was low but she could feel it, it was beating. Now that she regained her soul, her cold heart was slowly melting. Yet her hatred was still present, and the thirst for revenge. Memories of her family's death, Inuyasha's betrayal, and her friends abandonment, made her anger rise.

Too deep in thought, Kagome did not sense the presence of the hanyou… silently gazing at her.

INU POV

There she stood as beautiful as ever, her back facing him

Inuyasha slowly advanced, wanting to be closer to her. .

Even from behind she was still beautiful. He watched with regretful eyes, at the woman he dearly loved.

Knowing that she would never forgive him for all the things he's done to her.

Something he wanted so much yet could not grasp… something he regretfully lost, years ago.

"ka..gome" he whispered.

Slowly but gracefully she turned her head towards him….

For a moment he thought he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes, as it immediately turned to lifeless eyes.

She stared at him for a moment before she turned her head back. He was once again facing the back of her head, watching her long raven black hair sway in the wind.

" have I not given you time to live… Hanyou" she spoke breaking the silence.

"ka..gome.." inuyasha stuttered, he did not know what to say… or what to do.

"Why have you come…" Kagome spoke coldly, suppressing any emotion from her voice.

"kagome… I.. I want to know what happened to you" he questioned.

"I want to know WHY you never came back? WHY you made us believe you we're dead?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome watched the glassy waters, as Inuyasha's questions entered her ears. why I never came back… why I wanted to stay dead The memories that his questions awakened sent her in rage. Her eyes flared with pain, and hatred, as she recalled those events.

She spun around facing the hanyou.

" YOU WISH TO KNOW THE TRUTH.. WHY INUYASHA, WHERE WE'RE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST…. WE'RE YOU NOT WITH KIKYO" kagome shouted in pain.

Inuyasha was taken aback. " kagome…. I.. I'm sorry" he uttered.

He stood there… unable to move…

" You told me you loved me, yet you betrayed me"

" I.. didn't mean to hurt you" he begged.

" you don't know how I felt watching you and Kikyo kiss, the moment I turn my back. How it felt watching your family die. How it felt to truly be alone."

" Tell me Inuyasha, do you know how true betrayal felt"

"…."

" You have no idea of the pain and suffering I went through" her tone becoming cold once again.

"the feeling of having everything taken from you, leaving you with only haunting memories." Her eyes flared violet red, as she concentrated her Miko powers on the hanyou.

Suddenly…. He was struck by an overwhelming pain.

"AHHH" he screamed.

Inuyasha clutched his head in pain. His vision grew blurry, as he fell on his knees.

He looked at Kagome's blurry form. " wh..at…did…yo..u..do"

"you wished to know the truth…thus I will show it to you." Her voice echoed through his head, as he fell into a deep sleep.

Kagome eyed the now sleeping hanyou, knowing he would soon experience her nightmares. HER HUANTING MEMORIES.

you will soon understand why a bare such hatred against you and Kikyo she thought.

Suddenly black fog began to approach them, and soon they were surrounded by it.

She turned, and glanced one last time at the unconscious hanyou, before disappearing through the fog.

Drain me of these memories…

And bleed me of this pain…

Cry for all the times I've hurt…

And shield me from the rain…

Take away the cloudy skies…

And turn the grey to blue…

Rid me of the suffering…

Caused by my love for you…

**Poem by: Raven** visit her sight at riven. ecau. net

End of Chapter 16…. Sorry peoples if I took too long to update. Like I explained my computer was broken for about 3 months. We have recently bought a new computer this month, but was too occupied in school work. Anywayz please review………….. Thank you for being so patient. I hope you liked this last chapter…

Chapter 17 My Haunting Memories…


	17. Memories

**"Wash It All Away" Evanescence**

"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant,

to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there."

* * *

Chapter 17....

"Memories"

* * *

The rest of her journey went well enough. She past through forests without running into any demons. She slept 5 hours every night, half the night listening, and checking for demons, and other fiends. Every now and then she would open one eye to check her surroundings.

* * *

She past 2 villages indicating her that she was close to Kaede's village.

Now all was left, was to pass through the thick demon infested forest, then she would enter Inuyasha forest, from there she would make it to Kaede's hut in no time...

In the last village she came upon, Kagome left the horse behind. She told the villagers she would one day return to claim it, for she could not ride the steed through the thick forest she was to journey through.

* * *

Now Kagome walked in a narrow path, from where she could spot the dark forest. She felt a gust of wind that sent her hair standing.

'I have a bad feeling about this' she thought as she came closer and closer to the entrance of the forest.

* * *

Finally... she reached the entrance. She stopped and stared at the tall trees that seemed almost alive. She clutched her bow....

'this is it.... this forest is the only thing standing between me and my friends... oh man I'm so scared. But if I take another path... It would take days till I get there. Ok.. chill out kagome... 6 hours surviving in there.. How hard can that be...' with that thought she made her way inside.

'This forest is untamed and untouched by human hands, well I don't blame them, only an idiot would go in here... and I'm that idiot.' she thought.

Tall, thick shrubbery's stood in Kagome's path, as she struggled to remove them.

The forest was dark, the tree's canopy blocked most of the sun's light, making it seem like night has fallen. Kagome could only imagine how this forest would look like if it was nighttime even that thought gave her chills.

* * *

3 hours later... Kagome removed more shrubs that stood in her way, some where as tall as her, proving more difficult to move. She received several cuts, and scratches from the sharp edges of the shrubs.

The kimono she wore was torn in several places, and her face had long cuts, from whence trails of blood flowed.

She did not want to admit it, but she was lost. Her only option now, was to keep going forward, hoping she would enter Inuyasha forest soon.

* * *

Later…

Kagome was now a complete wreck, blood was visible through her white upper Kimono.

She had gotten hit by a plant with a sharp thorn, if it went deeper, it would have fatally injured her.

She was tired, she had been walking through the forest for 6 hours now, and still no sign of Inuyasha forest.

She was getting exhausted, from hours of walking.

* * *

She found a sitting area, under a tall tree.

She sat and took a break. From her small pack, she took out food, and began to consume it.

'Its getting darker by the hour... I have to get out of here, before night falls.' she thought as she finished eating, and stood up.

She began to walk again.

Slowly the sky began to darken, until she was encircled by darkness.

Her only light was the small light the moon illuminated, making her see the outlines of her surroundings.

* * *

Another hour passed as she made her way through the dark forest. Suddenly all sounds came to a halt, followed by the deafening silence. She heard not the swaying of the trees, the chirping of crickets, not a sound was to be heard.

'It's quiet...too quiet' she thought, becoming uneasy. She stood in a clearing, clutching her bow tighter, and listening , and watching for any quick movement.

She heard the swift movement, she was not alone, something or someone was here with her.

THERE... footsteps, it was quick, but she had heard it. She prepared her bow and arrow, and quietly listened for the intruder.

Silence... THERE... she hastily let go of the arrow, hoping it had hit her target. But nothing was heard, it seemed she had missed, for there was no scream of pain, nothing. She aimed again at nothing, trying desperately to hit the target. She had wasted 3 arrows, and was down to her 4th one.

"come out, you coward" she shouted.

"hahaha" a female voice chuckled.

" who are you" Kagome asked curiously, still not letting her guard down.

Slowly an outline of a woman began to emerge from the dark forest, and into Kagome's view.

"so... you have survived.... young Miko" an amused voice called out, as an outline of a woman began to emerge from the dark forest, and into Kagome's view.

Realizing who it was, Kagome raised an arrow, and aimed it at Kagura, Who stood still, observing Kagome amusingly, as if enjoying every moment of it.

" hmmm... I see, you are returning to Inuyasha... poor girl, you are wasting your time on that pathetic hanyou" she sniggered.

" There is no one here to return to" Kagura harshly uttered.

"wh....what are you talking about." Kagome asked.

" do you wish to know... what your dear Inuyasha has been doing, while you we're away" Kagura chuckled, as Kagome stared at her confusedly, bow and arrow still aimed at Kagura.

"hmhmhmhm...." Kagura laughed.

" while you we're away, he has spent his entire time at Kikyo's side." she sardonically spat.

"Liar...." kagome cried out, as tears began to form in her eyes.

" You we're but an instrument to him, now that he has Kikyo, you have become worthless, even your friends abandoned you. I can't blame them, after all Kikyo is far more superior than you. You are just a forgotten memory." Kagura mocked.

"shut up....SHUT UP" Kagome screamed, trying to block her mind of Kagura's voice.

'lies... she's lying... it can't be true... they would never replace me for Kikyo' she thought, desperately holding onto the little hope she had left. Memories of her and Inuyasha's happy moments flashed through her mind, memories of his confession, Sango and Miroku fighting, and memories of Shippo's whines, and complaints.

'no... they will never forget me' she thought.

"I...I'll make them remember" Kagome confidently said, letting go of the arrow, as it swiftly flew towards Kagura with great light and speed..

"hahahaha" Kagura chuckled as she caught the arrow in midair, and snapped it in two.

"Imprudent human... you cannot defeat me, your jewel fragments had made us stronger." Kagura sniggered.

" I cannot let you interfere with Naraku's plans... now you'll die... permanently" Kagura bitterly spoke, as she lunged for Kagome.

"AHHH" kagome screamed, as Kagura pierced her right shoulder.

Blood flowed freely down her kimono, as Kagome quickly ran to avoid Kaguras attacks.

Kagura lifted her wind fan thingy, and prepared to kill Kagome with her wind attacks.

Kagome searched desperately for a way out, knowing she could not defeat the demoness.

She spotted a small gap next to Kagura, and she desperately waited for her chance to escape.

'wait for it' she thought, eyeing the demoness lift her fan, waiting for the perfect time to escape.

'There' Kagome ran right in front of Kaguras wind tornado and moved just in time to escape the dangerous wind that would have cut her to pieces.

Kagome ran through the shrubs clutching her right arm, as blood still flowed in large amounts.

She could hear Kagura knocking down trees that stood in her way, just for the fun of it.

"hahahaha…." Kagura chuckled.

" do you wish to play this game again… I warn you wench this time you will not escape" Kagura threatened, removing more pesky obstacles that stood in her way.

* * *

Kagome ran, faltering now and then, but she forced her body to keep moving.

Even through all her wounds, and her loss of blood she still refused to give up.

She was so close, so close to returning to her friends, and she would not let Kagura get in her way.

'I came too far to give up now, just when I'm so close' she thought.

* * *

'Kagura… let her be an evil voice rang through Kaguras head.

'But she will return to Inuyasha, we cannot let her escape' Kagura argued.

'That is an order Kagura. Kikyo will dispose the wench herself' Naraku ordered.

'You trust that Miko' Kagura questioned.

'Kikyo will not allow the wench to return to Inuyasha' Naraku spoke.

'Now return to the castle for I have another task for you' he ordered.

Kagura hesitated before releasing her leaf, hopped on it, and flew away with an annoyed expression.

* * *

Rain began to pour heavily on her, as it washed some of the blood from her body and face.

She was breathing hard, and her body was slowly giving into exhaustion.

She had been running none stop, and it seemed Kagura had stopped pursuing her, or perhaps waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Suddenly she caught sight of something. She weakly ran towards it, and slowly placed her hand on the object.

'the Goshinboku Tree… that means I'm close to Kaedas village.'

Without hesitation she ran to the direction of the village, and ignored the pain in her body.

'Almost there… just a little more' she thought as she made it to the hill.

She stood on the hill overlooking the village below. For a moment she just stood there gazing at Kaedas hut.

She envisioned them sitting around the fire, waiting for her. She smiled at the thought of Shippo running to her arms.

Her best friends Sango and Miroku embracing her, and telling her how happy they are to see her.

And… Inuyuasha, she loved how unpredictable he was.

Perhaps he would be angry at her for losing the shards, or he'll be so happy to see her back again.

Doesn't matter anymore she was back and she couldn't wait to be in the presence of her dear friends.

She ran towards the village, soaked in rain, and her blood.

But it didn't matter to her, being with her friends was her only objective now.

Being with her friends, and being with Inuyasha again.

She was almost there, almost home.

* * *

Suddenly she stopped… she sensed something, or rather someone.

She stood right in front of Kaedas hut.

'NO… they couldn't have' she thought. Immediately Kaguras words came crashing down on her.

" There is no one here to return to"

" do you wish to know... what your dear Inuyasha has been doing, while you we're away"

" while you we're away, he has spent his entire time at Kikyo's side."

" You we're but an instrument to him, now that he has Kikyo, you have become worthless, even your friends abandoned you. I can't blame them, after all Kikyo is far more superior than you. You are just a forgotten memory."

'They wouldn't… they would never replace me for Kikyo' she thought, but in the deepest recess of her heart she knew Naraku and Kagura were right. Kikyo was better, and stronger. She will always remain a flawed copy of Kikyo, and she will always be second best.

Memories of Inuyasha's betrayal ran through her head, memories she desperately tried to erase.

* * *

"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
Consciously, you've forgotten it.  
That's the way the human mind works.  
Whenever something is too unpleasant,

to shameful for us  
to entertain, we reject it.  
We erase it from our memories.  
But the imprint is always there."

* * *

She saw them kissing in the forest, she heard his vows and promises to Kikyo. No matter how much he betrayed her, she kept her promise to him. She promised she would stay with him no matter what, and even though he hurt her so many times she still stood by him. But how long can she keep it up, how long will she last hurting herself, just to be with him.

* * *

Now she was afraid of what awaits her through those doors.

Slowly and anxiously she advanced to the small hut, until she stood just mere inches from the blinds that separated her from her companions.

She could feel the presence of her incarnate.

Kagome softly touched the blinds as if the mere touch would burn her flesh.

Slowly and quietly she moved the wooden object, just small enough for her eyes to peek at whatever lies ahead.

Thunder & lightning clashed overhead as Kagome's eyes met with the sight before her.

What she saw shattered her last hope, and the last remaining happiness she had left.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha laid unconscious as he saw more of her pain, pain that he caused. He was experiencing her pain through her memories as if he was there. He saw what she saw, he heard what she hears, and he heard her thoughts. Most of all he felt her pain, mental and physical pain. For every time Kagome felt pain he felt it as well.

Kagome made sure that he experienced every single pain that she felt, all the pain that he caused her.

* * *

So what did Kagome see, and will Inuyasha understand the pain he caused her… Sorry I left you all in a cliff hanger… I couldn't resist.

* * *

"Lies" Evanescence

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
  
You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

* * *

Chapter 18 Preview….

Kagome runs away from the sight she saw, and Kikyo persues the already beaten, and weak girl… Will Inuyasha come to her rescue, or will he come too late, and not even know of the girl's fate.

Chapter 18: Missing…

* * *

Don't forget to review………..


	18. Painful Memories

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Painful Memories**

* * *

**"Solitude"**  
  
How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me

Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night  
  
Your secret admirer  
Who could it be  
  
Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me

* * *

Chapter 18… Painful Memories

* * *

Kagome felt her heart shatter into millions of pieces.

'Why… why is this happening to me' Kagome thought.

There inside Kaeda's hut laid Kikyo, asleep beside Inuyasha. He… also asleep, sat next to his beloved Kikyo, his hands wrapped around the mikos hands.

Once again Kaguras words invaded her train of thoughts…

"There is no one here to return to"

"Do you wish to know... what your dear Inuyasha has been doing, while you we're away?"

"While you we're away, he has spent his entire time at Kikyo's side."

"You we're but an instrument to him, now that he has Kikyo, you have become worthless, even your friends abandoned you. I can't blame them, after all Kikyo is far more superior than you. You are just a forgotten memory."

* * *

She backed away from the huts entrance. Tears falling from her eyes like an endless river, as it mixed with the rain.

She didn't know if she could take this anymore, the pain was too great.

All her hopes, everything she had left was taken away from her.

She had only her friends left, she had no home to return to, and she had no where else to go.

Now, even her friends, the only thing that she held on to for hope would be gone.

How would she survive alone, she had nothing left.

* * *

**"Breathe No More" Evanescence**  
  
I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,

And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,

* * *

She couldn't take it anymore.

Kagome ran swiftly away from Kaedas hut, wanting to be as far away from them as possible.

She didn't know where she was going, but she just wanted to get away, get away from everything.

**As darkness quickly steals the light, that shined within her eyes…**

**She slowly swallows all her fears and sooths her mind with lies…**

**Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds, when covers tucked in tight…**

**Funny how the bottom drops and she forgets to fight…**

**"Paradise" Vanessa Carlton**

* * *

Kikyo's eyes fluttered open, as she sensed the all too familiar aura.

She could sense her soul, calling out to hers.

She must have them… now.

She knew Inuyasha would never kill the girl, and she knew if he ever found out that her reincarnate was still alive, he would run to her, and leave her behind again.

'I knew that wench was still alive. If she had truly died my soul would have returned to me.' Kikyo thought.

She eyed the sleeping hanyou, and slowly removed her hands from the hanyous grasp.

She picked up her bow and arrow, and silently strolled out of the hut, being careful as not to wake the hanyou and his companions.

She walked to the direction of the well, knowing that Kagome would head there.

* * *

Kagome's POV

She disregarded the excruciating pain in her body.

It was nothing, nothing compared to the pain she was feeling in her heart.

'You once told me you loved me. How could I have been so stupid to believe you could ever forget Kikyo for me?'

Running, she kept on running, as if somebody was chasing her.

She abruptly stopped, as she spotted a familiar object.

'The well…'

Her hasty run has led her to the well.

She stood before it, not knowing what to do.

More tears came, as she realized that no one would be waiting for her on the other side.

She would be returning to an empty home, filled with nothing but painful memories.

'But where else could I go' she thought.

For once in her life she truly felt alone… she was lost in her own emotions.

And for once in her life she understood how true betrayal felt…

* * *

Kagome clutched the edge of the well, contemplating if she should leave or not.

'If I leave, I could never go back… is that what I truly want' she thought.

Too lost in thought, Kagome did not notice the figure that crept behind her.

* * *

"I will not allow you to escape with my soul…" Kikyo stated.

Kagome quickly turned to face the tragic Miko.

"what do you want from me" Kagome weakly asked. Her loss of blood was really taking the toll on her now.

"…" Kikyo said nothing, but she had a smirk on her face that made Kagome nervous.

"You have outlived your usefulness, thus he had you replaced… for me" Kikyo spoke, her tone icy, and emotionless.

Kagome couldn't say anything to defend herself, because she knew… Kikyo was right.

"You were there we're you not… You had seen everything. You had heard Inuyasha state his undying love for me, and still you return…" Kikyo asked… she was curious to know why this wench chooses to return after all that Inuyasha had done.

Kagome couldn't answer her… because she didn't know the answer… herself.

* * *

Kikyo's POV

Kikyo sensed Inuyasha close by; she had to destroy this wench… now.

Slowly… Kikyo raised her bow and arrow, and aimed it at Kagome.

She would not hesitate to kill the girl. She would do anything… if she had to lower herself to this level. To kill an unarmed girl, who was in bad condition, and could not even fight… she would.

Kikyo would do anything to take back her soul, and win back Inuyasha's heart.

'This girl is all that stands in my way, she must be destroyed.' Kikyo thought.

Without any form of regret, Kikyo released the arrow, and watched blankly as the arrow pierced Kagomes abdomen.

"ahh" She heard Kagome's silent shout of pain.

She watched in satisfaction at Kagome suffer. Every pain that Kagome expressed sent waves of pleasure through her.

She watched with glee as little balls of light flew out from Kagome's body and entered her.

Soon… she would be whole again.

She would feel love more than hatred. She would be Kikyo, and more.

Kikyo summoned her soul stealers, and gazed as they lifted Kagome's empty body of the ground.

With one last glance, she watched in content as they dropped her body over the well.

Silently… she waited for Inuyasha, knowing he would arrive soon.

* * *

Inu POV

He awoke from his nightmare…

This was his second dream of Kagome, and he grew worried.

Yet he could not do anything if the well refuses to let him pass. His body ached.

Soon he realized something was wrong……..

Kikyo was missing she was not in the hut anymore……

She's still injured, she can't be out here in this weather he thought

His worry grew and grew as he quickly ran out the hut to search for the injured priestess. He could not sense her scent for the rain was washing away the smell, and he could not see her in the darkness of the night. So he ran where ever his feet went.

Minutes pass as he wandered around the forest, his whole body was soaked in rain, nothing was left dry.

Soon he found her. She stood there back towards him. At first he stood there watching her back, trying to piece together the reason why she was there. Why she was standing near the well.

Sensing him she turned towards him

"Inuyasha..... do you truly love me" she asked..

She slowly turned around to face the hanyou.

He stood there staring at her eyes, they were different, even her voice has changed. Her voice was no longer cold, it has become more gentle and sweet. Her eyes they showed emotion. He realized that he was seeing the real Kikyo, the old Kikyo he knew, she has changed back to his Kikyo. He didn't question how or why, he was happy.

She stared at the hanyou as tears began to fall, waking the hanyou from his thoughts.

" Kikyo..... you know the answer to that question" answered the hanyou, as he ran and hugged her.

" Kikyo I want you to join us.... I... I ... want ..y..ou to ta..ke Kagome's place" Those words were one of the hardest things he had to say, yet he had no choice, Kagome was never coming back after what he did.

" If it would bring me closer to you, then I would gladly take her place." replied Kikyo.

Then he remembered the question he was etching to ask.

" Kikyo why did you come to this place, at this time, you shouldn't be walking walking around, your still injured" asked the curios hanyou.

For a moment her eyes darkened , then became gentle again.

" I came here because I sensed something." she pulled away from the hug, as she stared at the hanyou. her eyes became more serious.

"Is this the well that my reincarnation had come from" She asked curiously.

" Odd I sense no spiritual energy" said the priestess.

" How did you know about Kagome and the well" said the surprised hanyou.

" Kaeda had told me of the girl, and where she had come from"

" So where has she gone, does she not journey with you"

" No... not anymore.... lets go back you still need rest." abruptly changing the subject.

They walked back together.

* * *

Kagome's POV

She awoke in the well house… Her body covered in blood, and dirt.

An arrow still attached to her abdomen…

She gazed at the arrow recalling the events that led her to the bottom of the well.

She gripped the arrow's tilt, and pulled it out.

She grunted as the pain ran through her body.

Kagome crawled to the wells ladder, and hoisted herself up.

Each time she went higher, the more painful it became.

Finally she reached the edge of the well, and stumbled out.

Kagome couldn't find the strength to move, she was just too tired and too weak.

Slowly she succumbed to sleep, and embraced the darkness that awaited her.

* * *

Inuyasha awoke from his nightmare, and found it difficult to breath.

His whole body ached, and he could still feel the burning pain the arrow had brought to his abdomen.

It wasn't him that the arrow had shot, but he felt it, he felt it as a human would have.

He felt the pain as Kagome felt it.

For a moment the pain lingered, and disappeared, as if it was it was never there.

Inuyasha rubbed his stomach feeling for any wound or scar, but there was none.

He stood up, and slowly made his way to the Kinata's hut.

There he would confront the reason Kagome did not return.

"Kikyo"

* * *

Well that's chapter 18 people sorry it took so long I had so many project for school. Well if you have any question Please don't hesitate to ask. Oh and don't forget to review…

Chapter 19: Truth Unveiled

* * *

**"Missing" Evanescence**  
  
Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"  
  
You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
_Chorus:_  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
  
_Chorus_  
  
And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...


	19. Truth Unveiled

A/N-- Reminder I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters… I own this story… and

some of my made up characters. I also don't own the song lyrics most are from Evanescence and others I can only guess. Poem does not belong to me.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

**"Bring Me to Life" Evanescence**

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

* * *

**…..**

Ch.19: Truth Unveiled

**…**

* * *

Inuyasha walked towards Lady Kinata's hut… 

He thought of many questions that Kikyo would have to answer; questions that laid silent for nearly 3 years… Years of longing… longing for her… for Kagome.

Years that seemed like a decade…

He had to endure every moment and everyday wishing she was there with him…

Slowly; anger and frustration began to creep its way in his heart; he felt angry at himself for being so foolish and blind, and hatred at Kikyo for harming Kagome.

His eyes flashed red as he recalled how Kikyo had attacked an unsuspecting, and defenseless Kagome.

Golden eyes turned crimson red, as Inuyasha became blood lust with hatred.

_'The Bitch will pay'_ he thought….. Seeking the object of his hatred. In his mind he only thought of her death and everything else that gets in his way.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Kinata's hut…_

Everyone sat in complete silence

It has been this way since Inuyasha left, hours ago.

All lost in their own thoughts.

Lady Kinata stared at the unusual group, trying to piece out the mystery that had unfolded before of her.

_'What could they have done to create such great hatred and sorrow on a being that was once so pure'_ she thought as she eyed the sleeping Priestess.

_'This woman….. I sense no life in her…. She is neither the living nor the dead?'_

Just as she was about to speak! Kikyo's form jolted.

* * *

**Kikyo's**** POV**

Slowly her eyes opened.

Everyone stared in silence as she sat up, still holding her wounds. She gazed at her surroundings, and focused her motionless eyes on Kinata and the group.

Shippo ran to her side first.

"Kikyo are you okay" the kit asked.

She gazed at him with those same cold eyes that she had often had years back, before Kagome's disappearance.

Shippo stared baffled at the woman he had grown to care, and depend on. But deep within his heart, a bigger portion of himself favored Kagome more than the dead priestess.

"Where is Inuyasha" Kikyo questioned in a monotone voice.

Her eyes flashed with hatred and loath as she recalled the events, that had led to her to unconsciousness.

_'The wench dares to challenge me; she will pay for her insolence. I will get my revenge.'_

Kikyo clenched her fist, thinking of many ways to destroy her reincarnate.

_'Inuyasha belongs to me. I will not let that insolent girl win. I will not lose to her'_

She sat in silence as the group observed her cautiously. They had seen the change in Kikyo, as if she had returned to her usual lifeless self. Not like the one they had acquainted with these last 3 years.

"I had asked you a question, and I expect you to reply" Kikyo spoke, her tone bitter and impatient.

Shippo stared bewildered at Kikyo as if he had been silently slapped by her harsh tone.

"Answer me… where is Inuyasha" Her tone threatening.

"I advice you lower voice, you are speaking to a child after all." Lady Kinata interrupted her tone as threatening, and hostile as Kikyo's.

Kikyo stared at her in annoyance.

"And who might you be to dare speak to me in such impudent manner?" Kikyo spoke.

"I am Lady Kinata, and you will show respect while you are in my shelter." Kinata spoke with pure disgust at the priestess.

"Yes Kikyo… she had helped you with your wounds. You must show her gratitude" Miroku intercepted trying to break the dispute between the two Miko's.

Kikyo glared at the elder priestess with dislike and bitterness, but kept in silence.

_'Inuyasha should be returning shortly, till then I have no option but to wait with these mongrels'_ Kikyo thought.

Suddenly, the sounds of crashing trees were heard outside beyond the forest!

Something was approaching with great speed and rage. Striking tree's that stood in its way.

* * *

Everyone dashed for their weapons, and rushed outside to encounter the source of the disturbance. 

Miroku stood protectedly in front of Sango, while Shippo hid behind her and Kirara.

Lady Kinata stood ahead of everyone with a bow and arrow in hand, while Kikyo stood near the hut leaning against its walls with her bow and arrow at her side.

She was not strong enough, and needed more rest. She had no energy to summon her soul stealers and would have to rely on the group.

Her Miko powers were weak and she could not sense the demon that was approaching.

* * *

The sounds of crashing trees came closer, and louder. 

"Whatever's causing it… is heading this way." Miroku shouted as he readied himself for battle.

Everyone stood in their battle stance preparing for the approaching danger.

The group was still slightly worn from their earlier battle, and their wounds were still fresh.

They did not stand a chance without Inuyasha.

Kikyo was of no use as her Miko powers had not recovered yet.

Lady Kinata; her Miko powers have deteriorated over the years and were not as powerful as she once was.

Kirara transformed, she growled and sniffed the air. The scent she caught was slightly familiar, but tainted with such impurity that she could not distinguish who the scent belonged to.

* * *

The sounds halted… and the air grew silent and cold. 

The group stood waiting and observant, watching any and every movement and sound.

The silence grew thicker… and the feeling of being watched grew heavier on the group.

Darkness surrounded them in every corner, as a pair of blood red eyes watched observantly at the group. It caught sight of Kikyo, and growled with pure malevolence.

A laugh filled the air; it was laughter of pure atrociousness, and intent of murder.

It echoed through the forest… scaring away nearby lesser demons, and flocks of birds that resided in the forest.

* * *

**INU POV**

Inuyasha caught site of his prey and watched her with pure hatred. A growl escaped his throat. It was a sound of warning to anyone who got in his way.

_'He would have his prey'_ he watched enclosed in darkness at the pathetic defense they had put up.

He glared at the group like predator, stalking its prey.

_'Who should die first… the hag, the monk, the taijiwa, the miko, or that pathetic pup?'_

He laughed at the vulnerability of the group. His laughter echoed through the forest.

Finally choosing his first victim, he leapt of the branch he stood upon and headed for his prey.

_'The Wench will die first…'_ He thought, as he swiftly leapt towards Kikyo.

* * *

Everyone watched shocked, and helpless as an enraged demon form Inuyasha quickly made his way to Kikyo. 

He moved so rapidly that he easily past the others with ease.

Kikyo screamed in horror as Inuyasha sped towards her.

She moved quickly out of the way before he could swipe her with his claws.

She stumble to the ground staring wide eye as Inuyasha stood before her; ready to strike her without hesitation.

She could see a smirk on his face, one full of malice, and the intent of death.

Kikyo watched helplessly as Inuyasha raised his clawed hand.

"Inuyasha…." She pleaded.

His crimson red eyes gazed upon her with extreme disgust and hatred.

She raised her arm to protect herself knowing it would do nothing.

"Inuyasha… stop!" Screamed Miroku, and Sango.

He looked at the duo and only smirked more seeing the fear in their eyes.

Shippo was hidden behind Sango, while Kirara growled at Inuyasha.

He turned back to his prey, his claws bleeding red, as he watched her.

While he was distracted, Lady Kinata shot an arrow towards the enraged demon, pouring all the Miko powers she had left into the arrow.

It hurled its way to Inuyasha, and pierced him through the shoulder.

He creamed in agony as he clutched the arrow, that was slowly purifying him, burning his blood, and flesh.

Inuyasha kneeled down on his knees as he yanked the arrow out.

His blood and flesh painfully burning, it was as if the arrow was poisoned. Like acid burning his flesh.

It was purifying him… restraining the Demon that was set loose.

Slowly he was returning to his old self, and soon he succumbed to unconsciousness. His demon form was released though he had Tesusaiga at his hilt, and now he was peacefully asleep on the ground. Right in front of Kikyo!

Lady Kinata was out of energy, she had spent a large portion of her energy on that one shot.

She had used all her Miko powers.

Sango helped her into the hut, as Miroku went to Inuyasha to bring him inside as well.

Shippo ran to Kikyo's side but she abruptly pushed him away.

"I do not require any of your assistance" She uttered, as shippo sadly left her side and followed the others inside the hut, with Kirara behind him.

Kikyo was left to pick up herself, and followed everyone inside the hut.

She needed to know what had caused Inuyasha to turn against him. She

She needed to know why he had attacked her; she needed to know why he had turned into his demon form.

* * *

He awoke with a painful headache. Inuyasha clutched his head as he brushed sweats off. 

Unexpectedly, he felt a burning pain in his right shoulder, which was now covered in bandages.

"What the hell…" He shouted as he looked around and spotted everyone gazing at him. They stared surprised and uneasy. It seems he had surprised him with his sudden shouts.

"Why the hell… does my body hurt so much." He shouted again staring at Miroku for answers.

"Well his back to normal…" Sango uttered to Miroku.

"Owww…damn old hag that hurts" Inuyasha yelled as Lady Kinata began checking the bandages.

"Would ya keep movin around" She commanded.

"Well Inuyasha its good to have you back" Miroku spoke as he stood up and made his way to the hanyou.

"What the hell are you talking about monk?"

"Inuyasha you turned into your demon form. You attacked us, and nearly killed Kikyo." Miroku spoke.

Sango nodded while cradling the sleeping form of Shippo.

"What are you talking bout… I don't remember any of it."

_'Kikyo'_ something in his mind click.

"KIKYO… WHERE IS SHE" Inuyasha shouted. He remembered his dream, his vision of Kagome's pain.

It was Kikyo who had attacked Kagome.

"Inuyasha… calm down, she went for a walk, I'm sure she'll be back soon" Sango replied.

As if in cue…Kikyo's form entered the hut. She gazed at Inuyasha with those callous eyes.

"YOU…! Why did you do it? Why did you attack Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned in anger.

"You attacked her while she was defenseless, and unprotected. The Kikyo I knew held to much honor to do attack defenseless people."

Now Kikyo new why he had attacked her!

_'So he has learned of my evil deed…'_Kikyo thought as she recalled the day she had attacked her reincarnate.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about…" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah you stupid idiot…" a now awake shippo protested.

Inuyasha ignored the others…his eyes intently focused on Kikyo.

"Why did you do it Kikyo. Why did you hurt Kagome" Inuyasha questioned.

"I merely wanted to put her out of her misery." Kikyo replied remorselessly. A tint of amusement in her tone!

"You attacked and drained her of her soul" Inuyasha spoke with disgust.

"It was my soul to begin with." She stated. The amusement changed into anger.

"Tell me Inuyasha would it have been better if she had returned and rejoin the group knowing you had betrayed and replaced her."

Inuyasha stood silent knowing Kikyo spoke the truth. Everyone stared baffled at the two.

"She would have died from depression, and you know that"

"She would have lived her life in constant sorrow, believing she is nothing more than a mere copy, a replica"

"You made her feel that way Inuyasha, You thought her hate, and sorrow. You tainted her, not I, not anyone, you. You betrayed her. I merely pushed you to do it, but you've done it on your own free will." Kikyo's tone amusing!

"You chose me Inuyasha… Do you not remember…? You would have stolen her soul for me... if I commanded you to."

"No… I would never hurt Kagome… not even for you" Inuyasha replied softly.

"Fool…You had hurt her in the worst possible way. You betrayed, and abandoned her. She is sworn to hate and loath you… Foolish hanyou… Do you believe she will return to you…now?" Her harsh words had hit Inuyasha like a painful slap in the face.

With all that said Kikyo spun around and left the hut. She had no time to waste on them.

Kikyo's words and her tone reminded him of Kagome. What she had become… a splitting image of Kikyo. Now Kagome had truly turned into Kikyo.

Their features… beautifully perfect, but lifeless, and cold! Their tone of voice…just as bitter, and unsympathetic! Their eyes… those depths of darkness, detached and callous!

It sent shivers down his spines. They were so much alike yet different at the same time.

* * *

**Kikyo**** POV**

_'I must find my reincarnate and take back, which she has stolen'_ she thought.

_'I must obtain my soul… and I will take back the jewel. Only then shall I return to drag Inuyasha to the pits of hell. But I require assistance. That imprudent girl had become stronger. She must be eliminated before she becomes a threat. I cannot let her get in my way. I will have Inuyasha. But! I will need Narakus assistance'_ Kikyo's (vile & evil) thoughts, as she disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

* * *

**_Back in Lady Kinata's Hut_**

Inuyasha bowed his head, his bangs hiding his eyes in its shadows.

Everyone gazed at him, waiting for an explanation.

"If I Had only Known" By: Unknown…(Poem does not belong to me)

_If I had only known…that day was to be the last_

_If I had only known…you would be lost forever within the past_

_If I had only known…That your face I would no longer see_

_If I had only known…maybe you would still be here with me._

_If I had only known…_

_I would have held you closer…_

_I would have held you tighter…_

_I would not have not let go…_

Lady Kinata stood gazing at the group. She was trying to piece together a mystery that had long since haunted her from the beginning.

What she had heard, and understood in the dispute was that the dead Miko had attacked Kagome.

_'So that is the reason, she was so lifeless. She had her soul drained out of her. Poor child I had never known her burden was so deep, and tragic. She was betrayed by the man she loved for a woman she so much resembled.'_ Lady Kinata thought.

"Inuyasha… you must tell us" Sango pleaded.

Still Inuyasha stood in silence lost in his own thoughts.

"Please Inuyasha we wish to know the reason Kagome did not return" Sango pleaded again. This time Inuyasha looked up. His eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

"I saw Kagome hours ago after I left. I also wanted to know why she didn't come back. She…. She showed me her memories." Inuyasha stopped, reliving those images in his head was painful, but they had the right to know.

"She came back… she thought we replaced her for Kikyo. She ran away to the well. Kikyo followed her… She… attacked Kagome without warning. Kagome was defenseless and weakened, she couldn't fight back. Then Kikyo stole her soul." Inuyasha stuttered

He was on his knees now, tears cascading down his cheeks unto the cold floor. He was on his knees, weeping, something he rarely do.

"I didn't know… I wasn't there to protect her." More came.

_If I had only known…_

_I would have whispered into your ear_

_Telling you how much you mean to me_

_Reminding you how much I hold you dear._

Sango fell to the ground, tears now falling down her eyes.

Miroku ran to soothe her. He wanted to relieve her of some of the pain she was feeling, even just a little,even when he felt pain in his heart as well. Sango needed him now; he couldn't break down on her. Sango needed him now.

He bent down and hugged her, and for once in many years he didn't try any trick with his hands.

"Kagome…" Sango whimpered.

"Shhh… Sango it's alright" Miroku comfortly ushered.

She cried on his offered shoulder, embracing him like he was her lifeline.

_If I had only known…_

_I would have kept you in my arms…_

_I would have ignored our past troubles…_

_Just you and me, safe and warm…_

Shippo curled into the corner, silently crying, while Kirara lay beside him offering him her warmth.

_'Kagome… I didn't know…'_ Shippo thought; he regretted ever doubting her, ever hating her for harming Kikyo, ever hating her for hurting everyone. He regretted ever hating her for leaving and abandoning him and the others.

_If I had only known…_

_I would have spent a night with you together…_

_Underneath an elegant blanket of stars…_

_Dwindling on our old vows of forever…_

_But yet I already know…_

_These things will never come to be…_

_For were already alon…,_

_Its__ no longer us…_

_Instead just YOU or ME…_

_'I didn't know...'_ Shippo thoughtfully blamed himself.

* * *

Inuyasha was lost in his own thoughts. 

He was still kneeling on the floor, thinking of ways to explain to Sango and Shippo that he was with Kikyo that day 3 years ago. Declaring his undying love to her! If only he knew. If only he knew that Kagome was in danger. Maybe then he could have done something to prevent Naraku from harming her. If only he knew she came back that stormy night, he wouldnt have brought Kikyo to Kaedas hut. He wouldn't have let Kikyo hurt her. He could've prevented it… but he was too blind.

_If I had only known…_

_That day was to be the last…_

_If I had only known…_

_You would be lost forever within the past…_

_If I had only known…_

_That your face I would no longer see…_

_If I had only known…_

_Maybe you would still be here with me…_

_Maybe we would still be together…_

_IF I HAD ONLY KNOWN…_

"If I had only known" Inuyasha whispered…

"If I had only known………"

_If you could journey back in time, and change everything! Would You?_

* * *

**Everybody's Fool Lyrics: Evanescence **

Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
Never was and never will be

Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she:  
Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself  
Lost in your lies

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

* * *

Well people this is chapter 19. Sorry took a long time to update. I had many projects and school work. Well I hope you still review. I made this chapter a little long, not that long but moderately. 

Anywayz hope you stay tuned for chapter 20 which will be up in a few weeks.

Chapter 20: Maybe this will be the chapter Kouga or Sesshomaru steps in. LOL please stay tuned… You don't want to miss it…


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Peopelez… I sincerely apologize for taking too long. I know I promised I'd update faster but Iv been busy with school and other things. So anywayz all though this chapter is months late or maybe a year late I hope you still enjoy it. Oh and I'd like to clear my mistake. Earlier I had Written her name as Kanagi and changed it to Kinagi…Its Kinagi Sorry again…

* * *

**"The One I Want"**

Sitting in my room last night  
Staring at the mirror  
I couldn't find a reason why  
I couldn't be near her

'Cause you are the one that started  
To make me feel this way  
And every night I'm thinking  
About the words you'd say

Pictures going through my mind  
When we're together  
All these long and sleepless nights  
Will I ever get better

'Cause you are the one that started  
To make me feel this way  
And every night I'm thinking  
About the words you'd say  
'Cause you are THE ONE THAT I WANT

Now you know how I feel  
This love is forever  
You make my life seem so unreal  
Will I ever get better? ...

'Cause you are the one that started  
To make me feel this way  
And every night I'm thinking  
About the words you'd say  
'Cause you are THE ONE THAT I WANT

* * *

**Ch.20: PowerfulMiko! Lusted by Demons, and Mortals!**

* * *

In a dark room…a lone figure sat….silhouetted in the shadows of the night.

She sat contemplating on what transpired just hours ago.

She clutched her chest…on the spot where her heart laid.

Her eyes… glistened… in the moons light. Two pools of auburn eyes…reflected sadness….years of sorrow….

"Myouga" she called fort.

Not long after, a small figure of the flea appeared before her.

"Yes…Lady Kagome" He replied.

Her head snapped to face him…

"Have I not told you…not to call me by that wretched name" She replied coldly.

"Forgive me my lady….It shall not happen again." Myouga replied with respect, and understanding.

"I wish for you to visit Lady Kinata… and tell her I must meet with her" she commanded.

"But….Lady….Kinagi…..she has betrayed you." He replied.

"That is why I need to speak with her…" She spoke… callously.

"But what of Inuyasha" He spoke.

"I will send Shiore with you…" She replied.

"Myouga…" She called.

"Yes …My lady"

"You may return to Inuyasha… I know your duty and loyalty lies with him" She quietly spoke.

"Yes…my lady it shall be done…and Thank You" He replied before making his way out of the room… leaving the priestess to ponder in her thoughts once more.

_'Now that my soul has returned… so have the emotions I held for them… and yet… I cannot bring myself to forgive them… to rid the anger and hate I harbored for so many years. It still screams for revenge… It will not rest till I have made them suffer…as much as I have suffered…' _

A lone tear ran down her cheeks…glimmering in the moonlight.

_'I cannot be weakened now… I must not let these emotions…hold me back' _

Her hand made its way to the necklace that hung about her neck…

She clutched the now half complete jewel… It glowed a darker purple…in her hatred…and thirst for revenge.

She sighed…letting the jewel fall back into place.

_'Soon….I would rid of Naraku and this wretched jewel…'_

* * *

_Meanwhile in Kinata's Hut…_

The group was silent…no one spoke… no one has spoken for awhile now…

Dried trail of tears was evident on their faces…

Lady Kinata sat in silence observing her guest…

She would remain in silence… 'I will give them their privacy…their time to themselves.' she thought.

Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up…it twitched…and his eyes turned to the door.

He stood up abruptly…sniffing the air.

Everyone noticed this…and stared at him with baffled looks.

Suddenly a distant growl was heard... outside of the hut…

Inuyasha ran out to find this disturbance.

Everyone followed him…they stood outside the hut…awaiting whatever it was that has caused the disturbance.

"What is it Inuyasha…" Sango questioned…

"I…I don't know…"He replied, he recognized only but one of the two scents that was heading their way.

"myouga" he muttered…. But he couldn't distinguish the other scent…

"Myouga …" Shippou spoke…

Lady Kinata knew the flea… and she knew the reason of his visit.

Not long after… a shadow began to emerge from the shadows of the forest…

A Black Panther like demon began to emerge… It stared malevolently at everyone… particularly at Inuyasha.

It snarled at the sight of the hanyou.

Inuyasha noticed this and he scowled at the beast… _'If it wasn't for the fact that it belonged to Kagome Iwould have torn the beast to pieces…with Tetsusaiga.' _He thought glaring at the demon…as it sat before them.

For what seemed like an eternity…Lady Kinata finally spoke…ending the glaring contest between the group and the demon.

"It is good…to see you again Myouga…Shiore" Lady Kinata greeted.

At the mention of his name, the flea emerged from Shiore's head.

He stared at everyone.

"Myouga you coward… You knew all along … didn't you…? Kagome was still alive…and You Knew where she was..." Inuyasha yelled…at the flea.

"Yes…Master Inuyasha…I have known for this past 2 years… that she was alive and well" Myouga uttered in shame.

"Forgive me… master…inuyasha… I could not tell you… I had promised her my silence. And I could not leave her… You've no idea what she had been through… So…I had stayed by her side…to serve her." Myouga spoke.

"I had looked after her… I had served her… for you master Inuyasha" Mouga spoke with respect.

"So …is that why You led us into a trap" Inuyasha glared at the flea.

"Forgive me Master Inuyasha… I did not mean to betray you…but I could not disobey her. Please forgive me my master" Myouga pleaded on his knees… hoping his master would forgive him. Myouga was bound to serve Inuyasha…as Jaken was bound to serve Seshoumaru… No matter what! They would remain loyal to their masters. But Myouga defied his duty… to serve his mistress… Kagome… For Inuyasha's own happiness! For he thought that it would make Inuyasha happy one day… knowing Kagome was well looked after… even in his absence.

"Keh… stupid idiot" Inuyasha muttered…

"Thank you master" Myouga thanked… Knowing it was Inuyasha's way of forgiving him.

Inuyasha glared at him in return.

"I have been sent here…by the mistress…" Myouga spoke…looking at Lady Kinata…for the message was for her.

"She wishes to speak with you… Shiore will lead you to her…" Myouga continued…as the black Kirara turned and began walking to the direction from whence it came.

It looked back… motioning Lady Kinata to follow.

"Your going!" questioned Sango.

"I must…Do not fret… She will not harm me!" Lady Kinata spoke.

"Please…let us come with you… we wish to speak with her as well." Miroku pleaded.

"You mustn't…" Myouga jumped from his perch on Shiores head…

"The mistress…she is not ready to forgive you… You must give her time. Her hatred is…still deep"

"But we need to…see her" Sango pleaded.

"Yes… but she is not Kagome anymore. You must… understand… the pain she went through. It is not easy to forget…It is not easy to forgive." Myouga whispered the last parts.

Everyone was silenced.

_'It is not easy to forget…It is not easy to forgive'_ those words rang in their heads.

Lady Kinata looked back at the silenced group as she followed Shiore in the darkness.

They watched her retreating form…as they disappeared in the direction from whence Myouga and Shiore came.

"Now … we have much to discuss…Master Inuyasha" Myouga spoke…

"damn right flea… Your going to tell me everything you know" Inuyasha growled at the flea and snatched him from where he stood. Inuyasha squeezed the poor flea in his palm…and made his way in the hut. Determined to get all the answers he needed.

Everyone followed him inside… all eager to know the information Myouga held.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lady Kinata and Shiore passed through the barrier…Where Shiore led her past the village huts… into a large castle-like shrine. It was built by the villagers for their protector and priestess. (Just imagine a large Inn …in the feudal era… Or one of Narakus castle… That's how the shrine looks. But slightly larger.)

Shiore stopped at the shrines entrance, and Lady Kinata walked inside, where she was greeted by a servant.

"Lady Priestess… she awaits you in her chamber" the servant spoke… and pointed to a shoji door that led to one of the halls, leading to the main chambers.

She opened the shoji door that led her to a hall. She walked past the other doors… and focused on the door ahead. The Hall was wide and long… it was no ordinary shrine. The villagers made sure that it resembled that of a castle. It had about 30 main chambers for guest, 20 chambers for the servants, a large shrine, a living area, a large kitchen and a dining room, scroll chamber, training room, and a large garden. It was truly a castle. Lady Kinagi or Kagome resided in the largest room in the estate.

It was built especially for her.

Lady Kinata approached the Shoji doors… to her chamber, where she awaited her.

She slid the shoji door, and entered the dark gloomy chamber.

"Why did you assist them?" Lady Kinata gazed at the lone figure that sat across her. The callouse tone… of the Miko sent chills down her spine.

She slid the door, close, and made her way to the dark figure.

"I did not know… they were your adversaries." She answered.

"Forgive me… I have meddled in you affairs. I should not have told them anything" Kinata spoke.

"Their knowledge of my past suffering…will change nothing." Kinagi stated coldly.

"Were they not your friends…once in the past?" Lady Kinata questioned.

"…"

"I have walked away from their friendship…a long time ago" Kinagi spoke icily.

"hmm…I see…so you refuse to let go of your hatred." Lady Kinata stood before the young Priestess.

"You must learn to forgive…or your hatred will consume you in the end…"Lady Kinata said with seriousness in her tone.

"Then let it consume me…" Kinagi/Kagome glared… her voice Icy and emotionless.

* * *

_Back In lady Kinata's hut!_

"Now where do I begin" Myouga muttered staring at all the impatient faces.

"Oh yes… It was 2 years ago when I came upon this village… It was of the same day Naraku's hoard of demons attacked." Myouga told….

"I was frightened… and I watched from afar as a lone priestess fought off the demons…It was an amazing site… A single arrow destroyed countless of them. She was powerful, skilled, her Miko powers was rivaled by no one. I've heard rumors then… of her… The powerful priestess… Beautiful and Deadly! Many Humans and Demons alike desired her… for her unrivaled beauty, and her vast amount of Miko energy." Myouga paused; his voice became quiet and sorrowful.

"little did I know… that she was Kagome-chan"

"After I made sure it was safe, that all the demons were dead. I approached her. I was afraid…that she would shoot me as well, so I advanced on her…quietly… At first I did not recognize her…until I was there right next to her… Only then did I realize who she was…"

"I had thought she would not see…or sense me…"

_Flashback…_

_Myouga trailed behind the Priestess. Her long raven, black hair swayed in the winds currents._

_He was fascinated by her skills, her power._

_She was a goddess. _

_He wished to see, and meet the Powerful Miko. Lusted by demons, and Mortals!_

_But he feared that she would destroy him, as she did Naraku's demons. _

_That was another reason he wanted to speak with her about. _

_'Why would Naraku be after her…? Could the rumors be true, that she holds jewel shards, and is in search for them?'_

_He was curious, about the connection between this Miko, and Naraku._

_Suddenly the Miko halted, and stood there for what seemed like hours._

_Her hair tied low with a red ribbon. _

_Myouga stopped as well, and quickly hid behind a shrub._

_He watched her intently; as if afraid that she would suddenly purify him._

_They stood quietly; one in silence the other in fear. _

_"Why do you follow me?" she spoke, her tone low, and callous._

_He stood frozen behind his shield, afraid that it was he that she had spoken to._

_He cringed behind the shrub, as he waited for anyone, that the Miko may have spoken to._

_He searched around for anyone… but no one was there._

_Except for him…_

_He stayed hidden, afraid that the Miko had discovered his presence._

_A long silence fell upon them again._

_"Myouga… why are you here?" She spoke again… this time her voice gentle, yet unemotional._

_He cringed at the mention of his name. _

_'That voice…Where had I heard that voice before' He thought._

_He was confused at to how she had known his name._

_Feeling that the Miko would not attack him he abandoned his hide out… and walked silently towards the priestess._

_"How do you know me?... Have we met before?..." He questioned… His curiosity reaching its peek!_

_She slowly turned towards him… so he could get a view of her face._

_"…" he was speechless…_

_He was awed by her beauty…_

_'The rumors were true… she was a goddess.' He thought._

_He gazed intently at her face… She resembled Kikyo-sama, yet far more beautiful._

_She held such a stoic face, just like Kikyo-sama. Her face was so familiar… yet he could not place where he had seen her before._

_Her eyes! Those lifeless eyes… It glued him to his spot! He was frozen by her gaze. _

_"Myouga..." she called_

_The mention of his name woke him from his thoughts._

_"Have… we ever met before?" He questioned again._

_"…" Silence followed… He gazed at her lifeless eyes, waiting for her reply. He was searching for any emotion in the depths of her eyes… but he found nothing._

_"Have I changed so much…that you've forgotten me?" She spoke silently._

_He gazed at her… thinking hard… trying to remember her face._

_An image of Kikyo appeared in his head…She wore her Miko kimono, her eyes stoic and emotionless. Yet he knew she could not be Kikyo-sama. _

_Another image of a girl appeared in his head. She wore strange clothing of green and white. Kagome-sama._

_Both images combined… Kagome in Kikyo's Miko clothes, Kagome's bangs, Kikyo's pulled back hair, and those lifeless eyes. _

_The combined image of Kikyo, and Kagomechan disappeared, and replaced with the Miko that stood before him._

_And that's when it struck him… Like bolts of lightning traveling through his body!_

_He froze in shock… _

_"Ka…ka..kagomesama" He stuttered. _

_"It is good to see you again… myouga" she replied, a small smile upon her lips. An empty smile!_

_"I…I…I thought you were dead… I heard you were killed" he stuttered…in shock…_

_"How" he questioned._

_"It is a long story… come… we have much to discuss." She turned and began walking towards the village. Myouga followed behind her._

_After a few moments of walking in silence! He finally recovered from his shock._

_"master Inuyasha would be so pleased to here you are alive" he bluntly spoke._

_'now master Inuyasha would be so happy to see Kagomesama again.'he thought._

_She froze in her spot. Hearing the name she so despised._

_'Inuyasha' the name echoed in her head…_

_Her eyes narrowed in disgust. Her demeanor becoming cold and dark!_

_"I… cannot allow you to inform Inuyasha of my existence" she stated coldly._

_"b..b..but why Kagomesama… He would be very pleased to see you again…Do you not wish to see him?" Myouga questioned._

_She snickered coldly. As if what he had just said was idiotic!_

_"Why would I want to see that lowly half-breed?" She stated with disgust._

_He was shocked at what he had just heard. Kagome not wanting to see Inuyasha, or Kagome calling Inuyasha a lowly half-breed. _

_"Ka..ka..kagomesama… are you feeling well." He uttered, still a bit shocked at what she had called Inuyasha._

_"Myouga... I want you to promise me..." _

_"That you would not inform Inuyasha of my existence or location."__ Her tone icy, and cold! _

_"But he has been forlorn about your death… Kaedasama has told me so…" He tried to convince her to return to Inuyasha._

_She chuckled coldly as if it was all a joke._

_"So the Hanyou requires his shard detector… how pitiful…" she chuckled coldly._

_"Why? Is Kikyou not enough" She spoke her name in disgust._

_"…" Myouga was speechless. He was not accustomed to her behavior._

_"Tell me Myouga… Does he not travel with that walking corpse…" She questioned._

_"…… Yes… But only because of your absence." He stated._

_"Master Inuyasha… has not been himself… since he heard of your death" He stated._

_"please you must return to him… he misses you dearly. Kaedasama has told me his state…Please Kagomechan… you must return to Inuyasha." He pleaded with her._

_She smirked… 'So he is not contented with that bitch…selfish half-breed'_

_"Myouga…remember this… If you tell the hanyou… then they will all die… I will kill you along with them" she stated coldly._

_He froze… not sure of what he had just heard. _

_"hehe… Kagomesama… you are hilarious…" He laughed uneasily, hoping what she had said was a joke._

_She turned her head back… and glared at him, threateningly. Before turning back!_

_"I assure you… it is no joke" she spoke unfeelingly, before walking off again._

_He was frozen to his spot… confused at what jus had occurred. _

_'Kagomesama had just threatened to kill me' he knew from her tone that she was not joking,_

_"Come… we have much to discuss" she spoke, letting him trail behind her._

_End of Flashback…_

"Slowly she had become more and more hateful, and distant." He whispered.

Everyone gazed at the floor… quietly listening to his story. All lost in their own emotions.

"Kagome has changed drastically, but she not a ruthless person" Myouga told.

"at times she could be unforgiving and merciless, but she is still compassionate" Myouga explained.

"There would be times when she is around the village children that I'd see our Kagome resurface... and once they are out of site her features suddenly turn cold"

A long sickening silence befell in the group.

Miroku took hold of Sango's hand giving her silent comfort, while Shippo sat in complete silence.

Inuyasha leaned on the wall of the hut. His eyes gazed absently at the far corner of the room. If one would look upon his eyes they would see nothing but sadness, and complete sorrow.

"Master Inuyasha Kagome is dying…" Myouga broke the silence. Everyone gazed at him attentively. Inuyasha hearing the words suddenly turned his gaze towards the flea.

"What do you mean she's dying" He shouted snatching the poor flea from where he sat and holding him close to his face.

"WHAT the HELL Do You mean she's dying" he asked again this time louder and more demanding. His demon blood was rising once again.

"m..ma..master Inuyasha… let go… I cannot b.. breath" Myouga struggled.

"Inuyasha calm down… You'll kill him. Then we wouldn't get answers" demanded Miroku, who was trying to calm down his enraged friend.

Inuyasha glared at Myouga before hesitantly letting go, thus making Myouga fall harshly on the floor.

After Myouga had regained his composure and the air he had been deprived of, he calmly sat back down to explain what he had meant.

"Kagome is slowly dying inside… her good heart is being tainted by hatred… It wont be long until that hatred consumes her completely… when that happens it will be near impossible to return her to her former self" Myouga explained.

"Kagome would be forever lost" he finished.

"There's no way I'm gonna let that happen" Inuyasha proclaimed.

* * *

**"Words I Might Have Ate" By Greenday**

_Now it seems I can't keep my mind of you  
My brain drifts back to better days we've been through  
Like sitting on blacktop of the school grounds  
The love I witched about I finally found _

But now it's gone and I take the blame  
So there's nothing I can do but take the pain  
Why?

Now I dwell on what you remind me of  
A sweet young girl who sacrificed her love  
As for me... I am blind without a cause  
And now I reazlied what I have lost

It was something real that I could have had  
Now I play the fool whose stable soul's gone bad  
Why?

Tell me the words I might have said  
That's pumping pressure deep inside my head  
Was it bad enough to be too late?  
Just tell me the words I might have ate

But now it's gone and I take the blame  
So there's nothing I can do but take the pain  
Why?

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 21: Kagome's Departure**

* * *

Well yep this is chapter 20… Anywayz Im pretty sure now…I can update way faster since Its Summer no more school No More distractions… So please review if you want me to continue… 


	21. Kagome's Departure

Hey Hey…. Since I received enough review I thought maybe I should update sooner than I originally planned. So thank you for your reviews.

**Ok I need to correct something again… I AM SO SORRY… In earlier chapters Kagome's Kirara is named KIORE…I AM SO SORRY…DAMN I keep getting their names wrong. **

**(KANAGI) is Kagome Kinagi**

**(Shiore/Kiore) Kagome's black Kirara Kiore**

**I'll go back and change shiore to KIORE…. **

**I AM SO SORRY... if you find anymore name errors please just inform me…THANK YOU!**

888

**"Perfect World" By Simple Plan**

**SPONSOR**

I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
It seems like my world's falling apart, Yeah  
Why is everything so hard  
I don't think that I can deal with the things you said  
It just won't go away

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through, Yeah  
I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way, Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all

I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go

Yeah  
Yeah

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
You feel nothing

888

**Ch.21: Kagome's Departure**

888

Kinagi strode to a large mirror in her chamber. She stared blankly at her reflection.

Her gaze fell upon her face… her fingers lightly caressed the cold glass surface, outlining her features. Her paper white skin that lacked color; no longer tinted with the light tan she had on her younger years. Her cold, emotionless eyes that showed nothing, yet held everything.

Her eyes darkened with disgust.

"I will never return to my former self…"

Kinagi was not at all happy at what she had become… but it was better… better than the weak hearted, fragile girl she once was. She would never return to the way she was. She will never return to being Kagome Higurashi… the weak, naïve school girl who foolishly believed in love.

Lady Kinata gazed at her with pity. _'She had always hated herself… Why' _Lady Kinata could not understand the nature of the girl. She could not see why Kinagi despised herself so greatly.

"why do ye loath yerself so"

Kinagi thought about her question. Images of memories flowed in her head.

She recalled the times Inuyasha had belittled her, the times he had always reminded her of her worthlessness. All the times he had always compared her to Kikyo. How she would never be anything more than just her reincarnate. A mere copy…

"I was never good enough for him… I… was always **only **her reincarnate" her voice impassive and cold!

"I wanted to prove to him… that I could surpass that wench…I wanted him to see that he had been mistaken to choose her over me." She continued on.

"but the lad loves ye dearly… I have seen how he had been affected." Lady Kinata thought about the hanyou.

_'though he is arrogant and rude… the boy cares for her deeply…' _lady Kinata thought.

She had witnessed herself how far the boy would go for his love.

(she's talking about the time Inuyasha attacked Kikyo in a fit of rage)

Kinagi gazed at Lady Kinata.

"The hanyou loves only himself, and that wench" Kinagi stated sternly.

Suddenly a crackling noise was heard… it came from within the chamber… The sound of fire upon burning wood!

Then…a purplish blaze erupted in the room. Both priestess turned their gaze to the purple flame that began rising, and increasing in size.

Lady Kinata stood stunned at the power and size of the flame. As a priestess she knew what it was, but she had never seen any as large as this. Whatever it was the young Miko was searching for…it was powerful… extremely powerful.

The flame was used by Miko's to search for anything or anyone… and it can also be used to observe a person who is anywhere. (Imagine it like Kanna's mirror.)

Lady Kinata gazed at Kinagi… _'summoning the flame would take much of the Miko's energy… yet she is unaffected!'_

Kinagi gazed at the fire that erupted in her chamber...she was not surprised…nor was she afraid.

A small atrocious smirk grazed her lips.

_'Finally I have found you…Naraku!'_

Kinagi gazed at Lady Kinata, as if only realizing she was still there.

"Perhaps you should return to your guest's… I'm certain they are waiting for you"

Lady Kinata looked at the young priestess, then at the large flame.

_'she Is hiding something'_

Yet she knew Kinagi enough to know that she would tell her nothing. She had always been so… secretive.

Lady Kinata sighed in defeat.

"Ay… perhaps I should."

She then turned around and began walking off towards the door. She would leave the young priestess to her business.

Still… she was concerned for the girl. She had felt the sinister aura that the flame emitted.

It sent shivers down her spine… never had she felt such malice, such wickedness… an aura of pure evil!

Kinagi heard her door slid open as Lady Kinata exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Now… finally alone…!

She walked towards the flame and observed it. She studied the images within the flame…

She caught sight of Naraku… she could see his aura increasing… the dark glow that radiated from him was extremely powerful.

_'So he has grown stronger…' _She frowned, her brows furrowed in concern.

_'if he continues to get stronger… it will be difficult to defeat him' _

She balled her hand into a fist. _'damn that hanyou' _she cursed inwardly.

Her fist glowed a dark purple in her anger.

_'When will that hanyou cease to infuriate me?' _

She released her clenched hand and it returned to normal.

She gazed at the large fire once more, gazing at the figures within the enchanted fire. Her eyes narrowed at the sight.

With one smooth wave of her hand the purple fire vanished.

888

_Meanwhile…_

Just outside the barrier a lone figure sat upon a branch of a tall tree. He gazed longingly at the direction of the village.

Inuyasha had left the hut after Myouga had told them what he knew. He didn't want to be around them, he just wanted to be alone. Wanted to be left alone… to think… to contemplate on everything.

His mind wondered to the person within the barrier.

_'she's so close yet so far'_ he thought.

He could see the pink barrier she had erected. It was a high pink dome that engulfed the entire village.

He could clearly see just how powerful she had become.

The barrier was what kept him from running to her… he wanted too see her so badly, even though their last meeting was painful for him. Literally!

He could remember the dream… the pain he felt. It haunted him. Yet he knew well…that his pain was no where compared to hers. He could not even begin to imagine how much pain she had gone through.

_" Tell__ me Inuyasha, do you know how true betrayal felt" _her words echoed in his head

_"the feeling of having everything taken from you, leaving you with only haunting memories."_

He grimaced at the recollection.

_'she's right…I don't know how true betrayal feels like…sure Kikyo betrayed me, but Naraku was responsible for it. So…Kikyo and I didn't betray each other...we were deceived.'_ He thought.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shredded piece of cloth.

It was her uniform… the one Kagura had tossed at him to prove Kagome's death. He had kept it to all these years…

He clutched it longingly knowing it once belonged to the only person that once loved him completely.

The person who had accepted him… the one he promised to protect…. And failed!

_'Kagome'_ her name rolled of his lips.

He had always loved her, but he was blind, and foolish.

_'…I promised her protection… I promised her love… and I failed. I failed her' _He was failure….a disgrace.

He gazed once more at the village, and caught sight of something within its barrier. A figure… someone was exiting the barrier.

He stood up and leaned against the tree to get a better view.

He was desperately hoping it was Kagome.

Disappointment etched his features when he saw who it was.

_'It's that old hag' _

He jumped from his perch and approached her, as she passed through the barrier.

"Old hag" he called crudely.

She looked at him finally acknowledging his presence.

"still rude I see" she narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed at his lack of manners.

"feh…"

"I want you to get me through the barrier" he bluntly commanded.

She staggered at his demand.

"what ye are asking is impossible."

"WHAT… aren't you a priestess." He shouted.

"I have used up my last miko energy containing ye…if ye do not remember" (In case U don remember… she's talking about when she had to restrain Inuyasha from Killing Kikyo.AWESOME!)

He stared at her annoyance visible on his face. Sure he could use his tetsusaiga to bring the barrier down. But then she would be angered, and she would see him as a threat to the village, and possible try to battle him. He did not want her to hate him more than she already does. Still, the urge to tear down the barrier still existed.

"ughhh…useless hag" he muttered before turning around and walking away.

Her brows furrowed at what he had called her. Yet she ignored his insolence and focused on the crucial matters.

"Ye loved her…did ye not?"

He was caught off guard with her words.

For a moment he just stood there intent on not replying.

After all _'why the hell does she care?'_

"do not deny it…I can sense how much ye value her"

"lay off old hag" Inuyasha growled threateningly, and began walking away from the old Priestess.

888

_Meanwhile…_

She sat and leaned against the wall on the far corner of her chamber. Her eyes gazed forward to an unknown spot as she contemplated. She had found him… found the one she had been searching for so long. Her goal had suddenly changed. No! It had never changed… simply delayed. Other plans were put aside.

_'Inuyasha would have to wait…' _

She closed her eyes as another memory flashed though her head.

Blood was everywhere; she could hear her own agonizing cries. She could still feel the thickness of the red blood in her hands…as she held her brother in her arms. Shouting for him to hold on! Her promise to him… before he departed to the afterlife! The images of the battered forms of her mother, and grandfather… images she would never, could never forget. One of the many scars that would never heal…

She had promised to avenge their deaths… and now… she had found him… found the one who was responsible for their suffering.

Yet she was curious, something was amiss… it bothered, and confused her for the past 3 long-, agonizing years. She had no answer or explanation, but she would find out.

_'How had Naraku traveled through the well…?'_ From her knowledge only Inuyasha and herself could pass through. The question hung in her head. _'so **how**… had he gotten through.'_

_'and how had he known she was not of this era…' _She frowned.

She touched the scar upon her shoulder, where Naraku had injured her 3 years prior. It had healed… but it stung from time to time. It was evidence that Naraku still lived, and now… now the pain had increased… and she knew why.

Naraku was getting stronger.

_'If he continues to gain strength… then it would prove to be a difficult battle.'_

She sighed in frustration, as she thought of the dead priestess. Kikyo! The purple flame had shown her assisting Naraku.

Her face had contorted in dislike at the thought of her.

The dead Miko had taken advantage of the time she had given her. She had spared her life… for now that is. But it seems the Miko desires to die quicker than she had originally planned for her. She had consorted with the enemy, joined forces with Naraku, and now she had to destroy her for her treachery. Perhaps she should have killed her then with Inuyasha.

However, she still required him. He was a vital asset to her plan, and so she would let him live… for the time being.

Once she was done with Naraku she would slay them both. After all…they desired to die together in hell… Why not give them what they want.

_'Inuyasha' _

She clutched her chest where her heart lay dormant. Asleep… frozen… slowly melting…slowly awakening. Yet still hating, still loathing.

She would have killed them both… it was what she had planned, and yet something had stopped her. She was confused... but she complied and spared them… for the time being. And now, she was glad she had not killed Inuyasha… he would be useful in the unexpected turn of events. He would be…. an important asset in this fore coming battle.

888

_With INUYASHA!_

He had found a perch on a tree just between the hut and the village.

He wanted to be close to the village; so that he could sense her if she left the barrier. He wanted to see her again; even if she pushes him away, even if she tries to hurt him… he wanted to be close to her.

The urge to just blast the barrier with his tetsusaiga grew stronger… but he pushed the thought aside.

He fingered the necklace about his neck… now… he missed her sits…and their fights more than anything. How he wished everything back to normal. To have her with him again!

For three years he had endured her absence, living with the knowledge that he had failed her. Another promise he had failed to keep. In the many nights he stayed up thinking about her, wishing she was still alive. He had slowly realized how much he loved, and cared for her, yet knowing it was too late. Now… now that he was given another chance to repent for his sins… he would do anything to gain her back.

It was his fault…. Why she was no longer with them… but he would do everything he can to get her back… to bring her back the way she was.

His eyes gleamed with determination.

He would bring back his… Kagome…

888

_In side Lady Kinata's hut…_

"lady Kinata you've returned…"greeted Miroku.

"Why had she summoned you?" questioned Sango… looking at her expectantly. She wanted to know what Kagome and she discussed…

"Yes Lady Kinata… please inform us" added Miroku.

Lady Kinata gazed at the still awake youngsters… she had expected them to be asleep, after what they had gone through. She looked at their forlorn faces…she pitied them…

She searched the hut and found the Kitsune asleep with the neko-youkai.

She sighed… as she sat near the woman…and monk.

"what would ye like to know"

"we…we…want to know what you discussed" Sango boldly said.

"hmmm" She was silent for a moment thinking whether she should tell them or not. She did not know if she should tell them…. that Kinagi wanted to know why She had saved them. Why she had interfered.

Sango and Miroku observed her… they saw her distressed expression, and it worried them.

"Please tell us" begged Sango. Her eyes pleading!

Lady Kinata looked at her… with pity in her eyes.

_'They need not hear more disheartening news…' _She thought as she made up her mind not to tell them.

"the young priestess… has found the one she had been searching for… " Lady Kinata recalled the sinister aura she felt, from the Miko flame. It sent shivers down her spine.

"searching for…" Sango gazed at her with a baffled look.

"who has she been searching for" questioned Miroku, giving her the same baffled look as Sango.

Lady Kinata sighed. "she has been searching for…The demon known as Naraku…" she spoke his name with disgust.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other worriedly…

"We have not seen a trace of him since… Kagome's disappearance" Sango spoke to Miroku.

"Even Lady Kikyo could not locate his demonic aura" Miroku added.

"Why is it that we did not encounter Naraku at all… these past years?" Sango questioned.

_SMACK (no it's not Miroku.)_

"Myouga!" Sango growled with irritation, as the flat flea fell from her neck to the floor.

(Ya all know what he was up to)

They all gazed at him as he reverted to his normal, fat form.

"forgive me… lady Sango... I could not resist."

"I overheard your conversation… and I know why Naraku has not shown himself"

He gazed at all three of them before continuing.

"You are all aware that Naraku had attempted to kill Lady Kagome…She had fought back and somehow managed to purify him…"

They all gazed at him… intently listening.

"with his body purified… it had taken him quite a while to regenerate his body… and even longer to gain his full strength back"

"but it does not explain why he had vanished for 3 long years…" stated Sango.

"I agree with Sango… not that I'm complaining… but it is odd." Spoke the monk.

"Naraku had probably thought Kagome had died by Kikyo's hands… and did not realize it when she had returned from the well." Spoke Myouga.

"Perhaps it is because she had changed her identity…" Lady Kinata added.

"and perhaps he had only discovered her 2 years ago… when he had sent those demons to destroy the village." Spoke Myouga.

"she had concealed her self so thoroughly that neither we, nor Naraku could discover her!" Miroku stated.

"and what does she plan on doing now… now that she has found him" questioned Sango.

"surely she does not plan on battling him alone…" she went on.

Silence….

"I'm afraid so, Lady Sango" Myouga whispered.

His expression turned solemn as he thought of his mistress.

His voice turned in to a low whisper…

"It is the reason she continues to live…"

888

_KINAGI/KAGOME…_

(She moved about her chamber, gathering the things she would require for her journey. She would leave as soon as she was set……….)

Kinagi placed 40 sharp pointed arrows in her quiver, and placed it along with a large bow in the corner of her chamber.

She then walked over to the dark corner of her chamber to a velvet box… It lay beside the wall…

Slowly she progressed towards it, contemplating whether or not she would require it. Once she towered over the velvet object, she bent down and gently unlatched the lock. It made a grating sound as she lifted the top off… revealing a silver Katana, and its sheath.

She brushed her soft hand through its cold, hard surface.

She was awed by its beauty, its unflawed perfection.

She lifted the long blade from its container… one hand under its handle, and the other under its blade.

The glass surface of the metal blade gleamed with the dim light from the chamber.

She gazed into its glassy surface, seeing her own reflection… Her cold eyes narrowed as she gazed at the Blade.

The blade was a beauty, yet she herself did not approve of it.

As a Miko she did not require or approve of such dangerous objects. She was a highly respected Miko and using such an object was demeaning for a priestess of her status. But… at these times and circumstances it would be useful.

She had received it from a skillful blacksmith…

He had given it to her to show gratitude for aiding his sickly child.

At first she had refused… she detested such objects of malice. Yet he insisted that she have it… if not for use… but perhaps for display… or a simply gift of gratitude. She had relented in the end. After all… it was the best blade he had crafted, and now she was glad she had accepted.

She must always be prepared… Suppose she run out of arrows… what then? Say her Miko powers were not enough… what would she do then? She must always… be prepared.

She then retrieved the sheath from the velvet box… and sheath the blade.

Kinagi strapped the sheathed blade around her waist.

She then retrieved a long, black robe from her wardrobe, and wore it above her Miko clothing. She tied the two strings on the robe together, below her neck, close to where the jewel resided.

The robe was crafted with the finest material the feudal era had. It cascaded down the floor… concealing the Miko garb she wore, beneath. The long hood rested on her back, above her raven, black hair.

She walked over to where she had placed her bow and arrows, and strapped her quiver on her left shoulder. She then also placed her bow in her backside, on a strap at the side of the quiver. (Idk think of Kikyo… when she places the bow on her backside.)

Her hair was styled as that of Kikyo, adorned with a crimson red ribbon. The loose hair that fell at the side of her face was also tied with a red ribbon, both 3 inches long. A red ribbon that overlapped the loose strands; the ends of the ribbons fell loose!

( Okay if U still don't get it… U knoe the hair that's in the side of Kikyo's face, the one beside her ear. Yeh that one…theres one on each side of her face. Kagome's own is overlapped by a red ribbon bout 3 inches long. I'll have a picture of her on my info site.)

888

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

888

_NOT too long after…_

She quietly slid the shoji doors open, and walked silently through the empty halls of the shrine. She knew at this time of night everyone lay asleep in their chambers.

Once she exited the castle like shrine she gazed down at the village that lay below.

Her eyes gleamed with sadness… as she printed a mental picture of the slumbering village in her head. It would be perhaps the last time she would gaze upon it.

Kiore emerged from the darkness, and walked forward to where his master stood. He sat beside her; he too gazed down at the village below.

Kinagi placed her hand on Kiore's head. She petted him, earning a soft growl of contentment.

"you are saddened to leave as well?..." she questioned gently to her companion; her soft voice trailed with sadness.

Her hand fell back to her side.

Kiore growled lightly, in response; he too felt the pain of leaving.

Kinagi gazed at her companion… a distant look upon her eyes. She then turned her head back, towards the village.

Kiore turned his eyes towards her… He gazed at his Mistress. He would not leave her… she was his master…his friend… and he would protect her… as she had done for him… before. His eyes gleamed with confidence! He would stay by her side, and protect her. That was his duty… his purpose in life.

For a moment they just stood there, overlooking the slumbering village that lay below.

Tonight they would leave… leave the village on a long journey. No goodbyes or farewells. None was necessary.

She had always said her goodbyes to the children… and to the elder priestess, Lady Kinata. Promising them she would return in a week or so… at times a month… but today it was different. She could not promise them… that she would ever return. Because she was not entirely sure herself, if she would survive. She was uncertain of her survival.

Her purpose in life now was to destroy Naraku…and rid of the Jewel of four souls… and she would… even if it meant sacrificing her own life.

Promising such things would only cause them pain… give them false hopes… and so… she would just walk away.

It was for their own good… Naraku…was still Naraku… and he would destroy anyone and anything she held dear. She would only endanger the village… if she stayed. And she could not bear the pain of losing the home and family she had grown to love… this was her home now… and she would protect it… even if it meant leaving for good.

She was saddened to leave… but this time… this time she would not be returning… as long as Naraku lives she would avoid the village… she would not get them involve in this battle.

She then began to walk in a path, between the Shrine, and the village. She glanced once more at the village below, before disappearing completely in the darkness; with Kiore in tow.

8888

**"I'd Do Anything for You" Simple Plan**

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Some how I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
Try to make you laugh  
Some how I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz i know I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (2 x)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (2 x)

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Some how I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
To fall asleep with you, you ya  
Cuz I know I won't forget you

888

**CHAPTER 22: Kagura's Betrayal & Naraku's Devious Plot**

I think the title says it all!

888

**Questions from reviewers:**

**Why were her family and their deaths forgotten?**

Well… umm not forgotten we'll get to that part later who knows maybe chapter 25 or something…. Can't say much…It'll ruin the surprise…

**When would Kouga & Seshy come in the picture?**

HEHEHE….(evil grin) Soon… Kouga will be intervening soon…. HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA…

Seshoumaru he'll be comin in sooner than Kouga…. So stay tuned…

**Is this an INU/KAG fic? **

Hmmm… now if I told you that…it wouldn't be a surprise now… would it…. LOLZ… sorry ur gonna have to stay, wait and find out….LOLX

FEEL FREE TO ASK ME QUESTIONZ….

**SPECIAL THANX:**

To **LadyInu1126**

for the suggestion of the song lyric…you saved me the trouble of searching…. LOLz thanx…

**If any one else wants to help me out with the songs… don't hesitate to tell me… Jus give me the name of the song and the singer.**

Oh And before I forget…. Thanx to all my reviewers…


End file.
